He Will Set Us Free
by TheAmazingAuthoress
Summary: Bendy was not what Henry expected. In the cartoons he was a playful little demon, in real life he seems to be a mindless monster. But he's neither of those. Bendy is, for lack of better words, a demonic genius. Henry finds himself in a mission of life or death as he if forced to help Bendy find a way to free the studio. Either he finds a cure, or dies trying.
1. Chapter 1

**Authoress' note:**

 **I love fluffy Bendy fanfics, heck I write a few sometimes. But I also love a good horror story. I haven't found many here, so I've taken matters into my own hands. This is a fanfic idea that's been bouncing around for a while. I'm not entirely sure how this will go, but... I don't know... sometimes I'm not in the mood to write a funny story, but still want to write nonetheless.**

 **So welcome to the studio of nightmares! Grab your popcorn and your security blanket, 'cause you're gonna get the fright of your life!**

The only reason Henry knew he was alive was the fact that every cell of his body screamed with pain. A blistering ring screamed in his ears. He was lying down on something smooth and hard... and wet. Henry prayed that it was ink and not blood. He was too tired to open his eyes, but he could tell through his closed eyelids that he was in a lit-up place, just like everywhere else was mysteriously lit up. All the animator could do was breath in and out... in... out... in... out... stay alive, keep breathing.

 _So this is it? After all that, after the Great War... after Sammy, after Alice... after the elevator... this is where I will die?_

Henry wondered about Linda and their two daughters at home. How will they react if he never comes back? His oldest, Charity, was engaged, wasn't she? Who was going to walk her down the isle? Who will be there for Linda and their youngest girl Grace? When Henry said he was going to visit the studio, he said he would be back in time for dinner. How long ago was that? Wasn't Linda making her potato stew that night?

 _No... this is not how I will die. i gotta keep moving... get home to my girls. I'll kill that ink demon if I have to..._

Speak of the devil...the room suddenly became darker... and damper. Henry could feel cool liquid splash on his heated face. A low breathing sound came from his left, a few feet away.

 _No... no... that son of-_

Henry felt a hooved foot gently kick him in the side, as if Bendy was checking if he was dead. Henry bit his tongue to keep from screaming. He probably broke a couple of ribs in the elevator crash.

 _Go away... go away... I'm dead, Bendy, go away..._

But Bendy didn't leave. In fact, the demon's breathing got closer, so close it was as if he was fight above Henry's face. Henry kept his breaths as quiet and shallow as possible, even though it was beyond painful. The animator felt a large gloved hand slowly move his head from side to side. Henry bit his tongue to keep from screaming.

 _GO AWAY BENDY!_

Just when Henry thought he was going to leave, he felt two hands, one gloved, the other small and bony, reach under his back and lift him up. Henry couldn't take it anymore. He screamed in pain. It felt like his spine was about to shatter.

 _Now I'm dead._

But to Henry's surprise, Bendy didn't smash him right then and there. Instead, the ink demon held him close to his inky chest while making a sound that resembled _"Shh..."_ although it sounded more like the scream a boiling kettle could make.

Henry tried to speak, but all that came out was a similar noise, except it sounded much more painful.

Bendy stalked down the hallways with the man in his arms. Henry was surprised by how gentle Bendy was being, contrast to all the times he nearly murdered him. They only traveled for a minute to two before Henry was submerged in ink, ask if someone was pushing him though an inky wall. Flashbacks of the times when Bendy teleported through the ink came to mind.

 _Wait- I can't breath! I can't breath! The ink's suffocating me!_

 ** _Shh..._**

 _Huh... wha...?_

 ** _Stop fighting Henry, It'll make it travelin' slower..._**

 _Wait... are you- Bendy?_

A sound that resembled a dark laughter echoed through the inky abyss. **_No, I'm Mickey Mouse, yes, I'm Bendy! You of all people should know that!_**

 _I-I'm sorry, I just... I don't understand! What's going on?!_

 ** _You don't understand? What do you mean?_**

 _I don't understand what's going on, Bendy! I walk into a studio and next thing I know I'm being chased by ink monsters!_

 ** _Huh, I thought Joey explained things to ya, but never mind._**

 _Bendy, let me go- I can't breath!_

Henry struggled through the inky abyss as his lungs screamed for air. It was like someone had stuffed a lit-up match down his throat. His arms raced around, blindly searching for a way out.

 ** _Henry, what're you doing?! Stop it, stop dying, I need ya alive, ya hear me?! Henry-!_**

Henry blacked out.

OOO

Linda Brookes sat alone at her kitchen table. All the lights were off except a dim chandler that blanketed the room in a soft yellow light. A cup with long-cold tea rested between her palms. It was late, a nearby clock said it was 14 minutes before midnight. Her daughters, 19-year-old Charity and 16-year-old Grace had long gone to bed. Linda's head was bowed, her heart heavy with grief and worry.

6 days.

6 days and Henry had not returned home.

He had said that he received a letter from Joey Drew, and that he was going to swing by the old animation studio two towns over. He promised he would be home in time for dinner.

"You promised..." Linda whispered. "Oh God, please bring Henry home..."

Upstairs, a young brunette sat on her bed, packing the last of her things in her school backpack.

Grace Mary Brookes was more like her father than mother: creative, strong-minded, but also a girl of few words. She hardly talked at school, and as a result she had few friends. She wasn't socially awkward, but was socially reclusive. She just liked being alone. Whenever their was a problem, she hardly made a fuss about it, but would quietly work her way through or around it, as she was now. Her father had been missing for 6 days. The police had no leads, the envelope the letter came in was long gone, so their was no address. She was sure her father would find his way home, he was Henry Brookes, after all. Animator, WW2 veteran, and art teacher at Grace's elementary school. She was sure he would be fine.

The only reason she was sneaking out was because the gossip in the town targeted him.

"Henry's too smart to get lost, I think he ditched them for a real job."

"Probably got in trouble with wife and ran off."

"The demon he used to animate probably got him."

Some of the humors were just jokes, like the toon demon one, but most of the town was convinced that Henry had left them. Grace knew it wasn't true.

And she was gonna prove it.

 **Authoress' note: Grace will be a very important character as time goes by, I guess you can say that she's the main heroine. She's someone with a good moral compass, but not very good at following the rules. Things are going to get interesting when Bendy meets her.**


	2. A Deal with the demon

**Authoress' note: Oh man! Within minutes of posting chapter one I start getting reviews! Thank you** Pink Fox Productions, KnightLawn, Twins 'n Fandoms, and GameFan 335 for reviewing.

Pink Fox Productions: **Oh, things are going to get very interesting, just you wait!**

KnightLawn: **Glad you liked it!**

Twins 'n Fandoms: **Yup, Bendy and Henry are going to team up on this adventure. Sadly, I don't see enough of those out there.**

GameFan 335: **I love those kind of fanfic too! That's why I'm writing one!**

 **The Bendy toons were done in the 20s, and this story takes place 30 years later, so logically Henry's living in the 50s. I know most BATIM fanfics skip over to modern times, but I thought it would be fun if there was a story that was a little more old-fashioned. I'm doing research on life in the 50s, so some of the things these character will go through are a bit different then how we do things today. There is also a good chance I will get something historically wrong, so don't grill me please.**

 **Anyway, on to life in the 50s!... As soon as Henry finds a way out of the studio.**

 **I own nothing but my cartoon cats.**

On the bus ride to the studio Grace constantly played with the end of her poodle skirt, a bad habit of hers when she was nervous. She did a little research at the library, and found that Joey Drew Studios slept somewhere in Ghostburg, Illinois. Once she got to the town, she briskly walked through the streets, keeping her eyes out for anything that screamed "abandoned animation studio." After several hours of searching, she finally decided to ask a grocer who was stacking oranges in front of a local supermarket.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you know where I can find Joey Drew Studios?"

The man looked at her, bewildered. "Why would you want to go there?"

"Curiosity."

The grocer eyed her for a moment before smiling. "I supposed that makes sense. Old Drew's studios is the talk of the town around here. People say its haunted by the toons the animators used to draw."

 _Seems a little far fetched for a local horror story. It's like the idea of Mickey terrorizing Disneyland._

"Do you believe it?" Grace asked.

"Heck no, I think its all bogus, but it brings good tourism."

"Has anyone been able to prove it?"

The grocer laughed. "Everyone says that its impossible to get inside. Its boarded up and all the doors are locked. People who go there say they feel a wave of terror so bad they can't go near it. It's like the place is protected by an evil magic."

Grace smiled politely, although in her heart she grew worried. "That does sound a bit out there, but I'd like to see for myself."

"You sure a sweet lady like you wants to go to that den?" The grocer said. He sound genuinely worried.

Grace held back a groan. Thanks to her short height and young face, people often mistook her for a delicate flower. "I can take care of myself. Do you know the way?"

"Well, I don't know the address, but I do know it sits somewhere on Midrun avenue."

Grace nodded. Finally, a lead. "Thank you, you have a good afternoon."

"You too, Miss."

As Grace began to walk away the grocer gave one final warning. "If you really are stoked about seeing that dying place, just make sure the devil doesn't see ya."

Grace frowned. _That's comforting._ "I'll be sure to stay out of his way."

OOO

For the past several hours Henry waved in and out of consciousness. Every time he was awake he tried to get a reading of his surroundings. So far, all he knew was that he was covered in ink and he was laying on something soft.

Finally, when Henry was fully coming back, he realized that the ink _glued_ to the bed.

Henry tried to move, but his ribs and head soon reminded him of the elevator crash. Everything was either sore and in sharp pain. The dried ink irritated his shin, but he was too tired to do anything about it.

"Hello...?" Henry whispered. When no one answered, Henry began to panic. He wasn't left for dead, was he?

Wait, no, that can't be right, he was by the elevator, someone rescued him...

Bendy.

Speak of the Devil, the room suddenly grew inky veins as a huge dark spot appeared in the wall. Slowly the ink demon imurged from the darkness, growling softly in the previously silent room.

Henry's stomach lurged. His wide eyes stared at Bendy as the ink demon entered the room. Bendy's inky head turned to Henry.

 _Crap, now he knows I'm awake._

 **"You slept well."** Bendy said.

"Where am I?" Henry asked, eyeing the room. It didn't look much different than the other rooms in the studio, Dark, ink-covered, brown walls with neglected pieces of furniture.

 **"You're in my sanctuary, Henry."** The demon towered over Henry. **"And until further notice, your home as well."**

"So..." Henry coughed. "So... your just gonna keep me here? As your prisoner?"

Bendy chucked. His voice seemed to vibrate the ink that glued Henry to the bed. **"I'd like to think of you more as a guest than a prisoner."**

"I beg to differ." Henry snapped, "What do you want from me? Why spare me now when you tried to kill me earlier?"

 **"Kill you?!"** Bendy explained. **"Heh, if I wanted to kill ya, I would'of done so already! I was just having fun with ya, since you decided to team up with that blasted angel. But now that she's done with you, it's my turn to steal the spotlight."**

"Wait... Boris. BORIS! Bendy she took Boris!" Henry began to fight the ink, but the pain took him down.

 **"Give it up, Henry. That ink's keeping ya there, and besides, you're too injured to walk."**

"But Boris!" Henry dried. "Alice, she kidnapped him at the elevator!"

Henry expected Bendy to be alarmed, but to his shock the ink demon only scoffed. **"That wasn't the real Boris."**

"What do you mean?"

Bendy chucked and shook his head. Putting his gloved hand on Henry's shoulder, he growled, **"Henry Henry Henry, I didn't expect you to be this ignorant. That wasn't Boris who accompanied ya, there is no real Boris, or Alice either. That was Susie you were talking about. I'm the only real toon down here. And 'Boris,' well, he could've been anyone."**

"Wait, you mean that could've been one of my coworkers?"

Bendy shrugged. **"Who knows. I've seen so many Boris' around here I honestly don't give an ink about them anymore."**

"But Al- Susie is going to rip him open! Please, he's been the first person who has been _hospitable_ to me down here."

 **"You expect me to save him?! Why would I do that?"**

"Well... I... he's my friend."

 **"And he's not my problem-"** Suddenly it was as if a light bulb went off in his brain. **"Wait..."**

Henry gave an expression one would give when they bite into a sour lemon. "W-What are you thinking?"

Bendy's grin widened, **"What would you do for me if I rescued 'Boris?'"**

Henry frowned. "It depends on what you have in mind."

Bendy leaned in until his face took up Henry's entire view. **"I'll make this simply for you, my friend. I've been trapped down here my whole life ever since that damned Drew left me to rot. But I've read his books he left here, and I've found my ticket to freedom."**

Henry gulped, sweat beading down his face. "And what's that?"

 **"You."**

"M-Me?"

 **"Yes. When I found your old audiotape, I discovered that you were my true creator, not Joey. There is a spell that can be preformed to free one from a curse, but it must involve a relative of the inflicted one."**

Henry's eyes widened as the facts sunk in. "Y-You want me to help you with this ritual?!"

 **"That's exactly what I'm saying, Henry! You are the closest thing I have to family, therefore the only one who can free me from this inky prison. There is only one problem, the relative must participate willingly. So I'll make a deal with ya, Henry. You help me with the spell, and I'll free your precious Boris."**

Henry stared at the demon, mentally processing the situation at hand. "And if I refuse?"

Bendy chuckled. **"You won't. I'll do whatever it takes to break you."**

Henry weakly shook his head. "I-I can't... I won't get involved with this Satanic stuff-"

Bendy banged his fists on the bed frame, causing the bed to jump. **"You have no idea what I'm capable off, how far I'm willing to go to be free. I'll tear your mind apart piece by piece until you are so mentally broken you'll be no different than Sammy. You'll mindlessly roam these halls with your only wish being to serve me. Is that what you want, Henry Brookes, because I'll do it, you won't even remember who you were!"**

Henry's heart raced as he stared at the demonic toon. Considering that Bendy had killed Sammy and Butcher gang clones, Henry knew Bendy was being sincere with his threats. The animator panted in shock as the demon patiently waited for his answer.

"I-I'll do it, but under one condition."

Bendy tilted his head. **"What is it?"**

"You free everyone. Not just yourself. But Susie, the Boris's, the Butcher gang members, everyone. I-Including me. You free us from this inky hell, and I'll do the ritual."

Bendy thought it over. **"I only know how to free myself."**

"T-Then lets free you then move on from there. We'll leave this place together and find a cure. Their are thousands of books out there that could help us."

Bendy stood up and paced the room in deep thought. Henry watched as the demon rubbed his nonexistent chin. He also noticed the Bendy had a slight limp to him. After several minutes, Bendy turned to his creator.

 **"Very well."**

OOO

Meanwhile several floors above the demon and animator, a door creaked open. Sunlight entered the dark soon, revealing the shadow of a young human.

"Daddy? Are you here?"

 **Grace Brookes has entered the building! Good luck on keeping your skirt dry, girlie.**

 **Anyway, Make sure you review, favorite, and follow!**

 **And steer clear of possessed studios!**


	3. The return of the cultist nut

**Authoress' note: Oh man! Almost a hundred views! This is awesome, thank you! And a special thanks to Pink Fox Productions and** **Kitsuneotakugirl91 for reviewing! You know, its funny because I'm also writing a story where Bendy's not a terrifying demon but a cute and curious toon running around in the studio and saves the Bendy Crew from being dragged into hell thanks to Joey's stupidity. And yet in this story he's the one who provides hell. What can I say? i like unleashing my inner darkside.**

Oh, and GameFan 335, I got a question for you. You say you love seeing Bendy and Henry team up against the " **true cause of the Studio's decline." Well, who is this "true cause?" Tell me what you think.**

After Bendy left to set up the ritual, Henry was left alone. He was strong to move his fingers, so he was currently tapping them on the bed frame to cancel out the silence, which in some ways was worse than the sound of dripping ink. If he ever got out of this alive, he could only imagine Linda's reaction to this whole black magic.

 _You participated in a demonic ritual?! Do you know how dangerous that is for your soul, you dirty sinner?! I'm gonna drag you to Fr. Brown by the ear and your gonna confess your sins to God before the devil takes your soul-_

Henry gave a weak smile as he imagined her screaming at him. She was so cute when she was mad. But she was the religious one of the family. Henry remembered how she disapproved of Bendy from the start. It was Linda who created Alice Angel. She said she wanted a good role model in the show. As soon as Henry shared her idea with Joey, Joey was like, "Great idea! Lets give her horns while we're at it." Linda's reaction to that was very entertaining.

 _If Bendy doesn't kill me, Linda will._

Just then the room's only door opened. A black figure lurched into the room. Henry thought it Was Bendy, then thought it was a Boris because of the pants. But when the figure came closer it dawned on him who this visitor was.

"Sammy?"

OOO

Grace took one look in the studio before closing the door in front of her.

"Nope. Not going in that way." She said as she walked down the cobblestone path. The hallway had waterfalls of ink, and a huge hole was fight in front of the door. It was too wide to go around or jump across.

"There's gotta be another way in." All the windows were board up, and Grace wasn't strong enough to remove them. Perhaps there was a back door.

As Grace circled the building, she saw a light through one of the boarded windows. Peeking inside, she saw a lone projector screen playing a video of a little demon moving his arms and legs up and down. He had that iconic little grin that said, "I'm the dancing demon."

"Hi Bendy." She whispered. "Do you know where my dad is?"

As she walked away, it dawned on her. "Wait, how is that thing still working? This place hasn't been used in years." Peeking though the window again, she gasped.

The projector turned off by itself.

"Okay..." Grace slowly backed away. Sitting on a large rock, the girl clutched her stomach. "M-Maybe the thing finally died." She looked around the abandoned lawn. Weeds had choked the grass and patches of dirt littered the yellow lawn. The place in general looked even more eerie.

"C'mon Grace, you can do this. This is where dad went, maybe he turned off the projector or something. You are not going back home empty-handed." Taking a deep breath, Grace trekked to the back lot, where she saw-

"Dad's car!" Sure enough, the blue 54' Ford was parked in the rocky pothole-freckled lot. Looking through the window, she saw his old umbrella and jacket sitting in the passenger seat. Relief filled her as she climbed into the car. She grabbed the black umbrella and jade-green jacket and held them close. As soon as she breathed in the jacket's fatherly smell, she broke into tears. For several minutes the girl cried as she sat in his car. Part of her was relieved that she found a real clue to his whereabouts, the other part of him cried in remorse for him.

Wiping away her tears, she said, "Don't worry Daddy, I'll find you." Getting out of the car, she put the umbrella in her backpack and put on the jacket like a security blanket. It was as if her father's spirit was in the clothing, giving Grace a boost in courage.

Before she traveled inside, she searched the trunk for anything useful. The only things she found were a spare tire, a tent (her father loved camping) and a first aid kit.

"This will definitely come in handy." She said as she stuffed the kit into her bag. "Wish I brought some Holy Water or something."

Slamming the trunk door, Grace turned towards the building, her brown eyes filled with determination.

OOO

Henry gaped at the scene before him. A very-much alive Sammy stood before him, hold a steaming bowl of bacon soup in his hands.

"Sammy, is that you?"

Sammy placed the bowl on the stand by his bed. "Lord Bendy wanted to make sure you were well kept." He whispered.

Henry blinked. "Sammy, do you remember me?" _If he does, would that be a good thing or a bad thing?_

"Yes, I do, Henry." Sammy hesitated before continuing. "I upset our lord, and he punished me for my sins. You were too valuable to be sacrificed."

 _Yeesh,_ _I really hope I never become like him._

"It seems he has found favor in you, little sheep, for that you should be most grateful."

"First of all, never call me a sheep again. Second, Bendy explained things to me. He needs me for some ritual. He never explained what I have to do, though."

"He will reveal everything in good time. For now, he wishes for you to regain your strength." Sammy took the spoon from the bowl and brought it to Henry.

Henry tightened his lips. "Are you trying to poison me or something?"

Sammy was surprised by this accusation. "I wouldn't dare. I would never wish to upset my lord anymore than I already have, it's only Bacon Soup, little sh- ah, Henry."

Henry hesitantly accepted the soup. As soon as the spoon was in his mouth, Henry's appetite skyrocketed. Sammy slowly fed him like a baby, which irritated Henry. He may be injured but he wasn't an infant. When they were done, Henry realized that one can wasn't going to cut it, so he convinced Sammy to heat another can.

When Sammy left, Henry leaned back his head, savoring the heat the soup gave out in his stomach.

OOO

"Okay dad, I'm here. Let's see if we can find you."

 **Authoress' note: Nice knowing you, Grace**

 **Remember to follow, favorite, and review! Because if you don't Bendy's gonna kill Henry. Don't believe me? Did you _see_ what he did to the projectionist?! **


	4. The Angel of the stage

**Authoress' note: We're getting closer and closer to the scene when Bendy and Grace meet! I'm so excited! Technically chapter 5's already done, just a little editing and we should be good to go!**

 **Pink Fox Productions: Nobody wants their head chopped off.**

 **Exotic Butter: Don't tell Bendy that!**

 **Dancing-Ink-Demon: Why thank you!**

 **Oh with our tale of horrors! And I own nothing!**

"What is _wrong_ with this place?!" Grace mumbled as she observed the ink-flooded hallway. Unlike the previous entrance, which had waterfalls of ink, this hallway was about a foot deep in ink.

"Eww..." She whined as she toed the ink. "I don't want to go through that."

Grace stood their for several minutes, trying to conduct the plan. In the end, She took off her shoes and stockings before carefully stepping into the ink. Shoes and socks in one hand and a fistfull of her skirt in the other, she carefully trekked down the hall.

"Please don't let this place be possessed... Please don't let-"

Suddenly a slam came from behind her. Grace jumped and spun around. Causing one of her shoes to drop.

"Aw man..." She muttered. The splash sprayed ink on her pink shirt, and it was impossible to see where the shoe was. No time to think about that now, what was that bang?

"Oh great." The door had slammed shut by itself. "Guess this place is possessed."

After painfully fishing for her shoe, and getting half her arm wet, Grace made it the dry land on the other side. The room was well-lit, but she couldn't figure out what it was used for. There were some speakers on the walls, perhaps a tiny performance hall? There were ink splotches here and there, but the place looked clean compared to everything else she'd seen.

"I hope there's a bathroom or something down here." Grace said as she shook the ink out of her shoe. Some of the spatters got on her skirt. "Ugh, this ink better come out, otherwise mom's gonna have a fit!"

Her bare feet were also covered in ink, and she didn't want to ruin her stockings and good shoe, so she put them all in her backpack until she found a towel or something.

And so, ink-covered and bare-footed, Grace ventured into the unknown.

OOO

"This isn't going to kill me, is it?" Henry asked. He was propped up the wall (he was still to injured to stand) and watched as Sammy drew a pentagram into the floor. Bendy stood on the other side other room, arms crossed as he watched his disciple work.

 _Gees, what is it with Pentagrams? I swear if I survive this I'll never miss a Sunday Service again!_

 **"Depend on how much blood you lose."** Bendy replied to Henry's question.

Henry's eyes widened. "Wait, what do you mean, my blood?!"

 **"I mean that red stuff inside you-"**

"No, I mean what do- why... Why do you need my blood?!"

 **In order to free one you need the blood of a relative, and you're my best bet considering that you are my creator."**

"Uh... how much blood exactly?"

Bendy grabbed his chin in thought. **"The book said something about a 'pint.'"**

Henry's eyes widened. "U-Uh... that's a lot of blood, you sure you need that much?"

 **"I need at least that much. You'll be fine, Henry, I lose that much ink everyday!"**

"Wait, I can't lose that much blood at once-"

"My Lord, I think we're ready."

 **"Good, put Henry in the circle."**

OOO

When Grace heard about haunted sightings, she normally heard stories of people hearing voices and the occasional phantom. The ghost hunts she went with her friends were even more uneventful.

So seeing an ink monster come out of nowhere and charge at her was a bit of a surprise.

"Where the heck did you come from?!" Grace shouted. Suddenly two more monsters appeared on her left, the three closing in on her.

"No- No- Stay back!" Grace struggled get the umbrella out of her backpack while narrowly dodging the feinds. Eventually she made it to another hallway, where she locked the door behind her. She heard a "splotch!" when one of the ink things rammed into it.

One she was sure she was safe, Grace collapsed on the door and gasped for air. "Yup... this place is haunted. Oh God, my heart's pounding."

Once she had collected herself, She took off her backpack and pulled out her umbrella. Who knows if there were more of those things out there. Gripping her umbrella like a sword, she ventured down the inky hallway. When she turned a corner, she was surprised by a Cardboard cutout of an idol from her childhood.

"Oh!" Grace gasped before laughing at herself. "You scared me there, little guy."

Tapping the 2-D head of the demon, Grace said. "Don't you scare me, okay? I'm just looking for my dad."

OOO

Henry passed out halfway through the ritual, which didn't surprise Bendy. While Henry was strong minded, his body was too badly injured to endure the black magic that emerged from the pentagram. The magic didn't bother Bendy, although the buzzing well of voices increased in volume. While Sammy did the chants and Henry's blood mixed with Bendy's ink, Bendy decided to pass the time by looking through his cutouts littering the studio. Things looked in order, dripping ink, stray searchers and butcher gang clones roaming around.

 _"Oh! You scared me, little guy."_

Wait, who was that?

Bendy frantically looked through all the cutouts, trying to pin down the voice.

 _"Don't you scare me, okay? I'm just looking for my dad."_

Just as the voice said "dad" Bendy was able to find the cutout. He was able to briefly see a female human with dark hair walk away from the D Bendy. She looked young, perhaps in her early teens.

 ** _She must be heading to the music department. I'll get her later-_**

Suddenly two things happened at once. First, Sammy let out a scream in pain. Second, Bendy was feeling lightheaded. The ink demon could feel everything in his body as if he had actual nerves. He tried to speak to Sammy, but his mouth was flooded with ink. He could _taste_ the ink, and could feel a tongue in his mouth.

What was going on?! Was it working?

A sharp, unpleasant feeling raced through Bendy's nerves. He tried to scream, but the ink suffocated him.

 _ **What's going on?! Am I dying? I can't die, I'm a toon, we're immortal!**_

 _"My lord! My lord, can you hear me?!"_ Sammy shouted.

Bendy moved frantically in the ink, trying to grab anything that could pull him up. A pair of arms grabbed his waist and pulled him out like a ragged doll.

 _"My lord! Can you breath?!"_

Yes, yes he could. As soon as Bendy was pulled out of the ink he gasped for air, which was something he had never done before. As he was put on the ground, Bendy shivered. He was cold and felt exposed, despite being covered in ink.

"What happened?" Bendy gasped at he sound of his voice. It was high pitch and had a youthful ring to it, as if it was a child's voice. When he rubbed the ink from his eyes he looked at his disciple, and his jaw dropped.

Sammy was human again. Covered in ink, but Bendy could see his pale skin and thin hair underneath the black liquid.

 _What happened? Did I change?_ Bendy looked down at himself. He was shorter now, and had pink skin instead of ink. Not only had he changed physically, but the screams from the ink he had endured most of his life had settled as well.

Bendy, to a degree, was human.

OOO

"Finally, a chair." Grace said. She had reached the band room, which had about a dozen chair in it. It was also not flooded, which was a bonus. All that walking around town and through the studio (barefooted, mind you) made her feet sore and stomach growl. Fortunately, she had lunch prepared.

Sitting down in one of the center chair, Grace opened her backpack and pulled out a turkey sandwich and a banana. Making herself comfortable, she chowed down her lunch, ignoring the Bendy cutouts in the room.

 _Mom always said that Bendy looked creepy. i'm stating to agree with her._ Every turn she's made a cutout was there. Some of them seemed to move when she had her back turned. _Why did the studio have so many? What's with that, Mr. Drew?_

A banana and half a sandwich later, she decided to save her food in case she was hungry again. Leaving her stuff on the stage, she began to explore the room. On one of the music stands was an old music sheet called "The Angel of the Stage."

"Oh, I remember that song. Alice Angel sang it in the talent show episode." Picking up the pages, she began to hum the song.

 _"I love you guys but sometimes, you boys are way too much..."_ She sung in a low whisper. She knew almost all the songs from those old cartoons.

 _"Been gone so long and this place could use a female touch..."_ A noise distracted her from her tunes. Looking up, she saw about 4 ink monsters at the foot of the stage, eyeing her intensely. Grace froze as she bug-eyed the creatures. They weren't attacking, they just sat there, staring at her.

Creepy. Reminded her of that boy from school who wouldn't leave her alone.

One of the creatures made a motion with it's arm. Grace gave it a puzzled look. It then pointed at the music stand. The other ink blobs joined in on the hand-gesturing and pointing.

"O-Oh, you want me to... keep singing?"

All the blobs nodded dramatically, giving them a comical look. Grace looked at the music sheet, hesitantly singing, _"Oh you've been waiting for me, oh gosh you make me blush..."_

OOO

Nether Sammy nor Bendy knew what happened. The spell was supposed to separate Bendy from the cursed ink, but instead it made him and Sammy human.

Well, for a moment.

As soon as Bendy realized what happened, Ink began pouring out the sweat glades in his skin, and in seconds Bendy was the little cartoon demon from the screen.

"Wait, what?! What happened?!" Bendy shouted. "Sammy, did you say the words wrong?"

"I-I don't think so..."

 **You don't _think_ so?!" **Bendy started to grow as ink dripped off him. His hands became claws and the ink covered his eyes. _**"You don't think so?!"**_

A moan caught them both off guard. Henry was slowly coming back to the waking world.

 **"Ugh... forget it. Take Henry back to the safe room, I've got some business to take care of. We'll sort this out later."** And with that Bendy teleported through the walls, leaving a terrified cultist to clean his mess.

OOO

 _"One, two, three, four,I got a taste for stardom and a set of horns..."_ Grace sang, holding her umbrella like a microphone. About 5 more ink creatures had joined the fun, and it was as if a concert was playing in the forgotten studio. One of the inkies even started to play an abandoned guitar, which somehow was perfectly tuned.

But not everyone was partying.

 **"What the hell is going on in there?"**

 **Authoress' note: Bendy and Grace are about to get the surprise of their lives.**

 **Oooh... I hope Henry will be okay!**

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review if you don't want Grace to be eaten or something!**


	5. The Ink Demon and the Little Angel

**Authoress' note: EEEEEEE! I woke up this morning and reviews are flooding in left and right! I have to say, you guys cracked me up!**

 **Pink Fox Productions : Bendy is pleased with your sacrifice (unlike Sammy's) and no, you probably shouldn't hug him.**

 **Prompts and Drabbles (three reviews): Don't worry, Sammy's little sheep's story (man, that's a tongue twister) isn't over yet, he's just kinda, you know, done for a while. Poor Henry needs a break. And about that Hunger Games thing, it's funny that you mention that, because I'm thinking of having a vote near the end of the story. Kinda a "do you want a good ending or a bad ending" vote. You know how in horror movies it's either "everyone is brutally murdered" or "the heroes win, but not before half the crew dies" kinda thing.**

 **saberkit667: Glad you Favorited this!**

 **Anyway, this is where our little hero finally meets Bendy, and this confrontation did not go nearly as smooth as Bendy hoped.**

 **Oh, and I own none of the songs in this story, or anything else but my OCs.**

 **On with the horrors!**

As Bendy trailed down the familiar hallways, he found himself feeling... well, different. So many emotions raged through him. He didn't know if he was happy, scared, angry, or depressed. Either way, the feeling was painful. He preferred it when his heart was like stone. He knew human felt more emotions than him, he saw that first hand from Sammy. Perhaps it was a side effect of the ritual? He _was_ human for a split second.

Did the ritual even work?

The idea of the spell is that it removed a curse, and Bendy was cursed by the demonic ink. It made him powerful, sure, but he could still shape-shift without its help. The only thing Bendy seemed to get from that experience was a painful heart.

Other than that, he felt no different than before.

The eight-foot demon stalked the halls. This form gave him a limp (complements from Joey Drew) but he was far more intimidating than in his 3-foot-tall cartoon form. Sammy was one of the few who even knew he could change into the adorable form. Everyone else thought he was stuck with a limp and a permanent smile.

When he reached the music department, he followed the noise. Strange, it hadn't been this loud down here in years. It sounded like the ink monsters (who were actually under his command) were clapping and cheering. There was another voice as well.

The voice of what appeared to be an angel.

 ** _Susie? Allison?_**

 _ **Wait... that girl!**_

Bendy chuckled. Apparently the kid was stupid enough to bring attention to herself. Humans had entered the studio once or twice, but Bendy made sure they were... taken care of.

Nobody knew about the corpses in the flooded medical department.

 ** _Tis a shame. She's got the voice of a belle. Aw well, she asked for it._**

Shifting through the walls, Bendy arrived at the projection booth above the recording room. Careful not to be seen, Bendy peered over the balcony.

 _"The show, goes all night!_

 _Halo, shines so bright!_

 _"I'm your starlit, brought to life and summoned from the page!"_

Bendy's eyes widened. Sure enough, their was the dark haired girl, holding what appeared to be an umbrella, preforming for about 10 searchers. One of the searchers was even playing a guitar. The child was dancing in place, as if singing was a second nature to her. She wore a wide shirt that went past her knees and had splatters of ink on it. On the shirt was an image of a puffy dog. Her hair went just past her chin and was thick and wavy, but not frizzled.

There were many things that didn't make sense to Bendy. First and foremost, who was she? Second, why weren't the searchers attacking her? Bendy had "trained" them to attack anything on the spot, and yet these searchers were having a great time. And finally, why was this girl such a great singer?

It had been so long since he heard authentic music. Sure he heard a tune here and there from dying radios, but to actually hear someone sing... he forgot what that felt like. Bendy rested his arms on the rail, listening closely. There was something about her that seemed familiar, not like he had known _her_ from somewhere, but definitely someone like her.

Tired and perplexed from the ritual, Bendy decided to enjoy the show. It had been a long time since he had some real entertainment.

 _ **Can't let her sing forever though. She'll need to be taken care of before she sees too much. Shame, that talent's too good to waste. She's got a pretty face too.**_ Bendy wasn't overly fond of human looks, but he could often match them with a cartoon face based on how the human looked and acted. And in this kid's case, she made Betty Boop look ugly. Well, she was ugly to begin with in Bendy's opinion.

 ** _Hmm... A new Alice Angel, eh? She sings and looks the part._** Bendy grinned. _**I**_ ** _wonder if the ink machine... nah. That thing's got too many hiccups. That kid would most likely die in there._** Bendy sighed. _**Maybe I could just keep her around for a while. She'd be fun to scare. But I'd have to catch her first. I'll let her finish this song.**_

Just then, the las sang the last verse. The searchers applauded, which sounded more like wet rags being banged together. The girl gave a polite curtsy and giggled. "You guys aren't that bad, are you?"

 _ **No, they're not bad, toots. But they're not the ones you should worry about.**_

"Heh, i guess you guys just needed some uplifting- _GAAAAAH!"_

The girl pointed to the balcony and screamed, "What the heck is that?!"

 _ **Crap, she saw me, well, its now or never.**_ Bendy leaped off the balcony, causing the searchers to flee like roaches to a light. Before the girl could run, Bendy landed in front of her and grabbed both of her arms, pinning her in place. She screamed and kicked in protest, but one of the perks in being an ink demon is that he couldn't feel pain.

"Let me go! Let me go! P-Please don't kill me!"

Bendy sighed. It was always the same with human. "Please don't kill me," "Let me go," "I got money." Pfft! Why did the humans waste their breath?

This girl was fortunate that Bendy was not in a murderous mood. To be honest, he didn't know what he was feeling.

 **"Stop squirming, kid. If I wanted to kill you I would've done so already."**

After a few more pathetic tries, the girl slumped her head in defeat. Bendy could feeling her body shaking, something most humans did when scared.

 **"Now why would i ruin a voice as sweet as yours, doll-face? Does it come with a name too?"** Bendy grinned. Words of flattery always seemed to disorientate humans.

The girl blinked at him, confused. "U-Uh... Grace. Grace Mary Brookes."

Brookes. Wait, Henry Brookes. The two were related. No, Henry was her father.

Oh, things just got interesting. But he wasn't about to tell her about dear old dad just yet.

 **"And what, Miss Brookes, brings you to my domain?"** Bendy sneered, leaning in to get a better look. Yup, she certainly was pretty.

"D-Domain?" Grace retorted, giving off vibes of "this place is garbage."

 **"Heh, I don't know what world you come from, toots, but here, I'm the star of the show. And nobody trespasses on my territory."**

"I-I'm sorry, I'm just looking for someone!" The girl wailed.

 **"And who's 'someone?'"**

"My dad! His name's Henry Brookes. I've got a picture of him if you want to see."

 **"Henry... Henry... tall guy with light hair?"**

The girl's eyes lit up. "Yes, that's him! You've seen him?"

Bendy chuckled, let her feed off her false hope. **"He's been running around here for the past few days. The idiot just refuses to die."**

"W-What- did you try to kill him?!"

 **"Nah, just this place's a death trap. I'm surprised a little angel like you made it this deep."**

The girl opened her mouth, no doubt to lash out a retort, but Bendy put a gloved hand in it to shush her. **"Whatever you plan to say, toots, better stay in your mouth if you want to survive. Smart mouths don't last long down here. in fact, few things do. But I happen to be one of them, and clearly you need a guide."**

"I-I think I can manage..."

 **"And maybe you can, but that's not gonna stop me from taking you. If you want to see your old pops again, you'll have to follow my lead. Perhaps I'll be gracious enough to set you both free, for a price."**

The girl's mouth became a little "o." "A price? You don't mean my soul or something do you?"

Bendy couldn't help himself. Stretching his head back, he broke out in a dark laughter, causing the walls to tremble. **"Your soul? What would I do with that? I mean your voice, girlie. You got the voice of an angel."**

Grace was taken aback by that remark. "Um... thank you? H-How long were you listening?"

 **"Long enough. I have to say, I haven't heard something like that for a long time."**

The girl shrugged, unsure what to say. "W-Well, I don't plan on staying long, I gotta get home before my mum starts to worry." Unbeknownst to Bendy, Grace was using her free hand to reach for something in her pocket. Poodle Skirts don't normally come with pockets, but Charity stitched one in for her.

 **"Well, 'mum' is gonna have to wait, angel-face."** Bendy reached over to grab her from under her knees, but the girl pulled what appeared to be a beaded necklace from behind her. She slapped it on his wrist, and for some reason it burned like hell. Bendy screeched, letting go of Grace. The girl grabbed her backpack and raced around the corner. Unfortunately it was just a dead end, almost like a walk in closet.

"Dang it!" Grace spun around, but the demon pounced in front of her only exit.

 **"What the hell is that?!"** Bendy roared, pointing to the beaded whip.

"A-A Rosary?" If the Rosary hurt him, then that means he must be unholy. Was he a demon? Suddenly words of warning from before resurfaced in her memory.

 _"Just make sure the devil doesn't see ya."_

Oh. Crap.

 **"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, toots."** Bendy lunged at her, but Grace scrambled away , backing further into the room. **"Dammit! You're worse then Henry!"**

"Leave me alone!" Grace screamed. She continued to back away until her back hit the wall. She froze as her heart dropped.

The demon chuckled. **"No where to run, angel..."** He sang.

"Begone, Satan!" She screamed as she bending her arms to form a cross. Bendy froze.

 _ **Wait, what?**_

 **"Who? I'm Bendy, you twerp."**

The girl frowned. "Nice try. You think I'm gonna buy that?"

Bendy sighed. Humans have called him that name before, which made little sense to Bendy. He theorized long ago it had something to do with a rival cartoon show of his, something called "Cuphead," if his memory served him well.

Looking back at the girl, Bendy growled. **"I don't plan on killing you, angel. Don't make me change my mind."**

"Liar!" The girl thrust the Rosary in front of her for protection. "Get out of my way before I use this on you!" Hot tears streamed down the girl's face as she spoke.

Bendy straitened to his full height, blocking the girl's only exit. **"I'm not moving unless you come with me, toots."**

"I'm not going anywhere with you, devil. You'll be there a while, cause I'm not moving."

 _ **She's a fighter, I'll give her that. Definitely related to Henry.**_ One of the few qualities Bendy respected was courage. Courage is what made people strong, that's what Bendy learned over the years. Henry had it , Sammy didn't, but this girl _certainly_ had it. Bendy hated weaklings, and most humans fell into that category. The only joy he got out of them was scaring them to death, and while he had startled her, this girl was proving herself a challenge.

 _ **I knew I liked this girl. Lets see who cracks first.**_ Bendy plopped Indian style to the ground, resting his head on his misshaped hands.

"What are you doing?"

 **"You said I'd be here a while, so I thought I'd make myself comfortable."**

The girl frowned. "But I- ugh. Fine." She sat down as well, still holding that stupid bead-whip. The fear in her eyes were replaced by annoyance.

 **"You're a harder nut to crack than most idiots who come down here."**

"My dad served in WW2, he's taught me a few things."

 **"World War what?"**

"World War two. You know, Japanese, Nazi's, the genocide of a bunch of different religions and races, atom bombs. You seriously don't know about it?"

 **"I've been here since the late 1920's kid. I've missed some stuff."**

Grace's eyes widened. "The jazz era? That long? Man, I thought you were pretty busy killing Jews in Germany and stuff."

 **"What makes you think I'd kill Jews?!"**

"Because you're the devil, what other reason do I need?"

Bendy growled. **"I'm not that big-nosed horned freak who got his butt whipped by two pieces of chinaware, angel. I'm Bendy."**

"Prove it. Satan's a good liar, and I'm taking no chances."

Bendy sighed. This girl was getting on his nerves. If it weren't for the weird feeling in his chest holding him back he might have killed her on the spot. Bendy stood up and approached Grace. She tensed up and held her Rosary in front of her like a shield. The demon stopped about two feet from her before shape shifting into a three foot cartoon demon all decked out with the bow tie and boots. The only difference was that their was no sparkle in his eyes, nor did he smile. His mouth was closed, and his eyes had a coldness to them as they stared strait into hers.

"Convinced?" He hissed.

Grace stared at him for a good minute, slowly lowering the Rosary in the process. Neither of them spoke, they just stared. Bendy couldn't believe that he had just revealed his secret to this brat, and Grace couldn't believe that _Bendy_ was standing right in front of her. Like a person petting a stray dog, Grace cautiously extended her hand. Bendy was tempted to grab it, but he was also curious to see what her intentions were. Grace gently laid her tiny hand on Bendy's head, slowly petting it. As she did so, another one of those weird emotions arose in Bendy's chest.

 _Yup, that ritual definitely did something to me._ What was this emotion? It was powerful, a bit overwhelming even. But it didn't hurt, it felt almost... pleasant. Bendy felt himself relax a bit.

"Oh my gosh..." Grace whispered. "How...?"

Bendy grabbed her hand then, but was gentle about it. "Long story."

Grace sat up a bit. "So... you really are Bendy, huh?"

"Really? How'd ya guess?" Bendy snapped.

"I could feel you, demons are spirits, they don't have bodies. My hand would've gone strait through you."

 _Beauty, talent, courage, and brains._ Bendy smiled at that thought. _Dammit, what is wrong with me?!_

"So... does this mean Alice and Boris are alive too?"

Boris! Dang it, he forgot about Henry's little friend. Without explaining things, Bendy shifted back into his demonic form.

"Wait- did I say something wrong?!" Grace curled up in panic.

Bendy scooped her up, holding her bridal style before racing out of the room.

"Hey! Wait! Put me down! What'd I say?!" The girl struggled in his grip. "Ack! My skirt! You're getting ink all over my-"

 **"Can it, doll-face. You reminded me of something I needed to do, but you're not going out of my sight."**

"What do you need to do that's so important you gotta kidnap me-"

 **"Hold your breath."**

"What?"

 **"Hold your breath."** Bendy charged to one of his teleportation spots, which happened to be a wall.

"Wait! You're gonna hit the wall-"

 **"I said hold your breath!"**

The girl screamed and curled up to Bendy, bracing herself for impact.

 _ **Splotch!**_

 **Authoress' note: I really tried to put myself in Grace's shoes (or in this case, ink-covered feet) for this scene. I thought, "If I was in a haunted studio and I see something like looks like Bendy, what would I think?" Then the answer came to me: I would mistaken him for Satan. I mean, he is a little devil darling after all. And then I would run for my life.**

 **Oh, and I think you might be getting hints on where this is gonna go between Bendy and Grace :3. I won't reveal too much now, but I will say two things. One, Grace is not a gal who puts up with crap. Two, Bendy is not to be trusted. So yeah, things are gonna get a little crazy!**

 **Anywho, Remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review if you want Bendy to recall that humans can't survive in the ink for long. Henry learned that the hard way, remember?**


	6. Grace is (not) Bendy's

**Authoress' note: Ahh... I love the smell of reviews in the morning! Do you know what else I love? Updates! And I know you do too, so here you go!**

 **Pink Fox Productions: Now that I think about it, Bendy does look kinda funny when he's mad. Not when he's a terrifying ink demon, though!**

 **Dancing-Ink-Demon: I thought about doing both endings, but for some reason that would make the story a little less... realistic, in my opinion. So sorry, but in the words of Emperor Palpatine, "YOU MUST CHOOOOOOSE!"**

 **Prompts and Drabbles: Reeeeelax, fellow Bendy fan, Grace will be fine... maybe. And I agree on the whole cliche thing, but just because it's a bad ending doesn't mean Grace will die ;). Just food for thought. And about that whole age thing, I hope Sammy and Henry clear some qustions for you in this chapter.**

 **On with the horrors! And I own nothing.**

Henry had to be carried back to bed, which wasn't easy for Sammy since the musician was still getting used to his new body. Well, he re-newed body, actually. And Henry's groans and screams weren't helping.

"Please tell me you have some painkiller or something down here!" Henry moaned.

"There might be something in the medical department, but I'm not walking all the way over there." Sammy panted and he practically dropped Henry onto his bed. "I'm too drained from that ritual."

"What even happened?"

"I-I don't know. Lord Bendy was supposed to be freed from the ink that bounded him to this place, but instead it did... something else."

Henry looked at him, expecting an answer.

"Lord Bendy... as well as myself, became human."

Henry frowned. "Human? I mean, you were human to begin with, weren't you?"

"I was, but then I was fused to the ink, but... those voices... they've finally died..." Sammy clutched his head.

"Wait... wait... you mean those whispers I hear in the walls and when I respawned in the ink when Bendy got me? Those voices?"

"You heard them too? They were in your head too?"

"Not in my head, but I could hear them sometimes, it was like they were demons in the walls or something."

Sammy sat on the edge of the bed, slumped over from exhaustion and confusion. "It's... strange... being human again..." He looked at his hands, his 5-fingered human hands. "I... I can go home."

Henry wasn't sure what to say. For what seemed like hours the two men sat in silence.

"What is it like?" Sammy finally asked.

"What's like?"

"The world. I-I've been here for so long... what is the world like now?"

Henry's heart grew heavy with remorse. "It's... been through some changes. We had another World War, which I served in."

"A World War! I thought the Great Wars would be the one that would end all Wars!"

Henry shook his head. "We were wrong, apparently. Germany, Italy, and Japan were trying to take over the world..."

Sammy turned to Henry in alarm. "Did they?!"

Henry gave a weak smile. "No, we teamed up with the Soviets, Britain, and France and we beat them off. But now we're having trouble with the Soviets, um... oh! Televisions are very popular now!"

Sammy seemed to perk up at that. "Are they? Do people still watch cartoons?"

Henry frowned. "Yeah... but Disney's kinda the boss right now."

Sammy groaned at that. "I always hated that mouse. His voice got on my nerves."

Henry didn't have the heart to tell him that Disney had opened a park in California.

"What year is it now?" Sammy asked.

"1958."

Sammy gasped. "Oh my lord! That long!"

Henry sighed sadly. "I-I'm sorry, Sammy."

"It's not your doing... what... what music do they play now?"

"Today, rock and roll."

"Which do you prefer?"

"Huh?"

"Do you like Rock or Roll?"

"Oh... uh... it's not two different kinds of music, it's called 'Rock _and_ Roll. To me, I think it's crazy."

"Do they still play swing?"

"Some do, but's it's not in right now. My daughters love swing, though."

"Daughters? You have a family now?"

"Linda and I married shortly after I left the studio. We have two girls, Charity and Grace. Sweet kids." Henry sighed. "They're worried sick, I'm sure. I just hope none of them do something stupid."

OOO

On level 9 near the elevator shaft Bendy and Grace imurged from the wall. Grace was completely covered in ink, shattering any hopes of keeping her skirt dry. As soon as the two surfaced Grace gasped for air.

 **"You humans can't survive long without air, can you?"** Bendy asked.

Grace shook her head. "I thought I was going to pass out!"

 **"Take a breath, we're going to go back for another round."**

"No!" Grace struggled in Bendy's arm's. "I'm not going back in there! That was like being in hell!"

 **"Well get used to it. As long as you're with me we're travelin' my way."**

"I don't _want_ to go with you, Bendy, so how about you just drop me off here? I can survive on my _oooowwwwnnn-_ _what is that?!"_

Bendy turned to wear the girl pointed, and say a Piper limping towards them. As soon as he was seen, however, he turned around and tried to escape. Bendy was going to have non of that, so he summoned ink from the floorboards and the two watched as the thing was grabbed by the inky arms and bashed around the floor and wall until it melted away.

When the m

ess was over Bendy turned his head back to the girl. They were only inches apart, so he could clearly see the look of horror on her face was so pale and eyes so wide she really _did_ look like Alice Angel for a moment.

"That's it! I'm out!" Grace yelled and she once again struggled, harder this time. "I'm not going with some murderous cartoon demon!"

The girl was like a worm having a seizure. Bendy had to watch his and his balance as he struggled to hold her. Grace kicked and screamed for help, no doubt attracting the attention of more butcher gang clones.

At one point Bendy grabbed the front of her shirt, trying to find a way to hold her, and suddenly he received a very hard smack in the face.

"Don't you _ever_ touch me there." The girl growled.

Bendy was stunned for a minute, nobody had ever slapped him before. No one dared. The distraction was all grace needed to free herself. The girl plopped to the ground. Ignoring the pain in her butt, she raced down the stairs and headed to a metal door with a giant Alice Angel head on it holding a sign that said "She's quite a gal." Grace didn't give two sweets about the sign, instead she ran right up to the door and desperately looked for a way inside.

"Isn't their a switch or something?!" She shouted to no one. Turning around, she screamed as Bendy raced towards her. Running, he seemed far more demonic than when he was standing or sitting.

"Leave me alone!" Grace screamed. "What is your _problem?!"_

Grace tried to run around him, but Bendy grabbed her skirt and wrapped his inky arms around her, holding her tight.

 **"Will you quit with the hollerin'?"** Bendy growled. **"You're gonna attract more of those things."**

"I don't care, let me go!"

Unexpectedly, Bendy did, but not before screeching in pain first. Grace witnessed the demon clutch his arm as if someone wacked him with a piece of hot iron.

"Wait, my Rosary..." Grace started to fish for it, but soon found it wrapped around her arm. The blue Rosary stood out against her ink-stained body because it wasn't covered in ink. In fact, the ink seemed to be drawn away from it. As she unwrapped the Rosary, she saw the ink move away from the Holy Relic, as if the ink was conscious.

"Strange." She mumbled. Eyeing the demon, she got an idea.

"Hey, ink freak." She snapped.

Bendy stopped nursing his arm and looked at her. She could almost see steam coming out of his horned ears. Cartoon logic?

"Remember this?" She held up the Rosary. "It hurts, huh? I won't hesitate to use this on you if you don't behave."

 **"And what makes you think you can give me orders?!"** Bendy snarled, his voice sounded deeper and gurgled.

"Because I got this thing, and clearly it hurts ya, Mr. All-powerful-demon. So I'll make a deal with you. I'll go with you, but you have to take me to my dad, no more ink teleportation, no more carrying me around, and above all, you help my dad and I find a way out, got it?!"

Bendy was speechless. No one, human, monster, or toon had ever dared boss him around, not since Joey Drew. And yet this girl knew his weakness and was mercilessly driving a axe through it. At first Bendy was angry, but that anger was soon replaced by curiosity. What was it about this girl that made her different than the other humans he's faced?

 **"You are a strong-willed girl, angel, I'll give you that. Tell me, where does that strength come from?"**

Grace frowned. "I-I don't know... a will to live?"

Bendy shook his head. **"That's not it. Lots of people have a will to live. There's something else."**

"I don't know what you mean."

 **"I mean what is it that keeps you going? Most humans don't last nearly as long as you have, and none of them have _dared_ challenge me. And yet you have, I'm curious."** Bendy's voice became softer as he slowly approached the girl.

The girl backed up, still holding the beaded whip. "I-I... uh... what does it matter to you?"

 **"I just want to know, that's all."** Bendy was slowly cornering her as he spoke.

Grace's back hit the wall. Good, now she has nowhere to run. Bendy was _not_ about to let this girl give orders.

Once Grace realized she was trapped, Bendy grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, leaving her helpless and exposed. That'll keep her from using the whip.

"Wait, what're-"

 **"I wanna make one thing clear to ya, angel. Down here, it's a whole twisted world were _I_ am the one making the rules. You are _mine_ , and you will follow _my_ orders, not the other way around, is that clear?!"**

The girl stared wide-eye at him before she began to struggle and hyperventilate. Panic filled her eyes, but it was a different kind of panic. Almost as if she too was having deja vu's of something.

"Okay okay, just let me go! Please don't hurt me!"

Finally, she's given in, but Bendy wasn't done yet.

Bendy chuckled. **"I can do what I want, doll face."**

The girl looked strait at him, her eyes filled with horror. "You wouldn't..." She breathed.

 **"I would, girlie, I won't hesitate to tear you limb from limb."**

To Bendy's surprised, the girl actually slumped with relief.

 _ **Wait, what? Was she thinking of something else? Would could be worse than death? Well, besides being stuck down here.**_

"Oh god, I thought you meant something else..." The girl panted.

 **"What'dya mean?"**

"I-I thought... you were doing to... you know what, never mind. You're made of ink anyway." The girl stakely stood up.

Bendy frowned, which she couldn't tell because of the ink dripping down his face. Whatever the girl meant it must of really spooked her, since death was a better option.

"Look, I'll go with you, just d-don't carry me, okay, and no more ink travel."

Bendy thought it over. Then he smiled. **"Alright, but if you don't want ink teleportation, you gotta do something for me."**

Grace frowned. "Yeah..."

 **"You gotta sing for me later."**

The girl's frown deepened. "That's an odd request."

"It's either that or we go through the ink-"

"Sounds good!" The girl cut him off. "No ink travel, got it!"

Bendy released the girl. As she rubbed she sour wrists Bendy eyed the door. **"Now stay close and quiet, angel, we're heading into uncharted territory."**

"What do you mean, I thought you said this place was your _domain._ " Grace seemed to mock the whole "domain" idea.

 **"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I don't have enemies. You heard of Alice Angel, right?"**

"Yeah... so she does exist, does Boris too?"

 **"Sort of. Just stay close, cause your about to meet her. If you thought I'm crazy, then Alice here's a real psychopath."**

Grace nodded slowly, letting the information sink in. "What's wrong with her?"

Bendy grabbed the metal door and prided it open with his deformed hands. A loud metallic screeching sound echoed through the area. **"You'll see."** Bendy said as he climbed through the new entrance. **"Keep up, angel."**

 _Why does he keep calling me "angel?"_ Grace thought as she cautiously stepped through the door. The two of them slowly trekked down the hallway. Their was an eerie silence to the place, sending chills down her spine.

"Bendy?" She whispered.

 **"I thought I said to stay quiet."**

"I-I know, but... why are we here? Why are we meeting Alice?"

Bendy stopped. **"The Angel has something that I need."**

"What is it? Maybe I can help."

Bendy chuckled. **"Trust me, there's nothing you can do, little angel. Just stay close and she probably won't rip your insides out."**

"Uh, yeah, about that. Why're you calling me 'angel?' I have a name."

Bendy frowned. Come to think of it, he had been calling her angel. He wasn't fully aware that he was doing it, the name just seemed to fit her. That he knew why.

She reminded him of the little cartoon angel.

Her appearance, her singing, her stubborn personality, and her kindness to the searchers all screamed "Miss Alice Angel" to the ink demon. The only Alice's he knew were Susie and Allison. Allison, well, he hadn't seen her in years, and Susie... uh... that was self-explanatory.

An unfamiliar ache formed in his heart. Joey once promised him an Alice Angel. He promised a Boris too, but Bendy was more excited to the idea of his love interest coming to life. He was the only living toon, and that fact made him feel isolated.

Bendy looked at the short girl, who was blissfully ignorant to the fact that he saw his former partner in her. Did he love her? Bendy scoffed at that thought. The girl was pretty and talented, sure... but she was also extremely annoying.

"Hello? Joey Drew Studios to Bendy, come in Bendy." The girl teased.

 **"Huh?"** Bendy said, distracted from his thoughts.

"I asked you why you call me Angel, and you start drifting off into oblivion."

 **"Oh."** What should he tell her? _**You remind me of my old girlfriend? Yeah, that'll go well.**_

Bendy thought for a moment, before leaning into the girl's face. **"'Cause I know it gets on your nerves."** He sneered.

Grace sighed, a hint of frustration in her tone. "Fine, be that way. Let's just find Alice and go." Grace, her head high with pride, turned the corner.

Bendy sighed. **_Humans._**

Suddenly a yelp of terror came from the corner as Grace zipped back around and banged into the demon. Before Bendy could ask what was going on, Grace hugged him like her life depended on it.

"T-There was a corpse... his chest- it was Boris!"

 _ **Boris?! Oh, don't tell me I'm too late!**_

Bendy pushed Grace out of the way and ran into the room the girl was previously in, only to come face to face with a _very_ dead looking Boris. Well, one of many Boris's. There were corpses of Boris's and Butcher gangs all around the flooded room. They all had their rib cages ripped open.

"W-what... the hell...?" Grace whimpered as she stepped into the room.

 **"Alice's work, no doubt."**

"Wait, she did this?! Why?"

 **"Like I said, she's crazy. Unless you want this,"** he motioned to the dead toons, **"to be you, stay close to me."**

The two of them carefully crossed the floorboard bridges in silence. About halfway through, he felt a tiny hand slip into his gloved one. Looking down, he saw Grace staring up at him with scared eyes. It was a different kind of fear than the ones he saw in the music apartment and the door, this fear wasn't directed to him.

She looked at him, before looking at one of the Boris's. For a while, the two of them just stood there.

"I can't imagine..." she whispered. "Your last moment strapped to a table, knowing that she..." Grace sniffed. "She..." the girl clutched her chest.

 **"That will not be your fate. I will be sure of that."**

Grace shot up her head to him. "Why?"

 **"Why what?"**

"Why do you care? What am I to you?"

 _ **You're an angel.**_ Bendy surprised himself when those words erupted in his brain. They came so naturally they almost came out of his mouth. _**Dammit, what is wrong with me?! I'm reading Joey's book cover to cover when we get back.**_

"Well, what am I to you?!" Grace snapped.

Bendy struggled to reply... before the floorboard beneath them collapsed.

OOO

Henry had told Sammy more information about the current world, as well as a couple personal war stories, before resting for a while.

When he woke up, something was... different.

Henry gingerly poked his ribs and stomach, expecting stabs of pain, but there was none. No pain, no aches, nothing.

Henry slowly sat up. Nothing screamed in protest. This made no sense, no one could heal that fast. Was he dead?

Henry slowly got out of bed and walked to a nearby mirror. Even his aging knees didn't hurt anymore. When he looked in the reflection, he gasped. A differnt person looked back at him. Not a middle aged man, but a young animator with a wrinkle-free face and bright eyes.

 **Oh boy, a cliffhanger! I'm so mean! :)**

 **Make sure you follow, favorite, and review, or else Alice Angel will gut you so she can be beautiful! Oh, wait, your not made of ink. Nevermind.**


	7. Inky Angels

**Authoress: I left you in a cliffhanger, didn't I? I'm such a cruel Authoress. Anyway, Sammy's about to get the surprise of his life and Grace shows how big of a heart she really has.**

 **Pink Fox Productions: Henry's trying to figure out what to do. Should he go home, or keep his end of the deal? Since Bendy's not entirely free from the ink, he still needs the old man. Well, not old anymore. I'll explain in chapters to come.**

 **Kitsuneotakugirl91: At first I thought you said "Bendy's falling from grace" and I was like "haha! He's a demon, duh!" But then I read it again and my response was "Yes, yes he is." Bendy's been alone for a loooong time, he could use a (girl)friend.**

 **Twins 'n Fandoms (two reviews): Whatever you look like, I promise you Alice looks way worse. And yeah, I'd like to see Alice try to steal someone's personality. She's crazy enough to try. And yes, Bendy does have a crush! OvO**

 **Oh, and speaking of crushes, I have something to say: I have actually never done a ship before. Yes, me, a fangirl, doesn't ship characters. Now once you're done screaming in terror let me explain. I do not mean to offend anyone, but the majority of ships I've seen actually gross me out. I know people can get super offended by that, and again I'm not saying this to hurt anyone, I'm just saying this because this is the first time I've dared myself to try a ship, so I have no idea what I'm doing. Something tells me I'm gonna find this story in five years and I'm gonna be like "WTF was I doing?!" Well, its reasons like that I have a fake name on here.**

 **Anywho, on with the horrors, and BATIM is owned by a puppet.**

"Sammy!"

Sammy raced into Henry's room to see the injured animator walking and talking with ease. Well, more like unease. His face was pale with shock as he turned this way and that, trying to view his entire body.

"What- you could barely move an hour ago!" Sammy shouted.

"I know! I don't know what happened."

Sammy scratched his ink-stained head. "How...? That wasn't supposed to happen in the ritual. It was only supposed to-"

"Free Bendy from the demonic ink, I know! You must of done something wrong, Sammy. Not that I'm complaining though." Henry huffed a laugh. "I've never felt this good since before the war."

"I guess I said part of a healing spell... but Lord Bendy... he also became human, if for a moment, as did I."

Henry stared at Sammy for a moment before saying, "Take off the mask."

Sammy was visibly startled by this. "W-What?! No, this mask... its a part of me..."

"It'll only be for a moment, I need to see how human you've become."

"N-No- Henry, stay away!"

"Sammy, I need to know if your a permanent human or if your like Bendy!"

"Why?!"

"Because I need to know if this change on me is permanent too!"

"Henry- no... let go of me! Leave the mask alone!"

"Just hold still! You can survive without it!"

The two men struggled, pushing and pulling one another for the upper hand. Once Henry had a firm grip on Sammy's mask, he ripped it off the musicians head.

"Sammy... no way..." Henry breathed when he saw his co-workers face.

OOO

Grace Brookes was an actress, a singer, an artist, and a babysitting expert, but she was no swimmer.

As soon as she hit the ink, it seemed to swallow her whole. Grace squirmed in the black water, bumping into random objects as she did. At one point she hit her leg on a piece of wood she guessed held up the floorboard bridge. Grace yelped in pain, and ink flooded into her mouth and into her lungs. The black goo burned her throat, causing her to gag.

Finally Grace hit the surface, but thanks to the ink in her throat she still couldn't breath. She could breathe out, but not in. So she screamed before sinking back under.

"Help!" Her cry gurgled in her ears. Her lungs screamed for air and her eyes stung from the ink.

 _ **Angel!**_

 _Bendy?!_

 ** _Angel, stop struggling!_**

 _Where are you?!_

Suddenly it was like the ink around her was moving on hits own, gripping her body and pulling her to the surface. Was she was up she struggled to cough the ink out of her lungs and she blindly searched for something to grab. Two skinny arms wrapped around her waist and pull her onto someone. Grace gripped the neck tight as she couched, "Ink- can't breath..."

 **"Sh... it's okay, we're almost there."** Bendy was tall enough to walk through the ink, so he carried the girl and gently hoisted her onto the shore. Grace coughed and gagged before throwing up her lunch, as well as a butt-ton of ink.

Bendy held her steady as she hacked up the remaining ink. "Oh god... oh god..." She whimpered.

 **"You're okay, angel. Just rest a bit."**

To Bendy's surprise the girl actually collapsed on the ink demon's chest while she panted for air. It wasn't a very comfortable position for Bendy, so he adjusted himself so the girl sat in his lap. Grace voiced no objection, in fact she actually snuggled into the demon's chest. Over the next several minute's Grace's breathing went from gasping to shaky breaths. She also rubbed her eyes in an attempt to get the ink out, whimpering all the while. In an attempt to comfort her, Bendy used his smaller hand to gently stroke her hair. Grace shuttered, but said nothing.

 _ **That's it. I'm keeping her.**_

If it were up to Bendy, they could have sat there forever. But eventually the reason why they were there in the first place resurfaced in Bendy's mind.

 **"We gotta keep moving."** Bendy said. The girl nodded silently as she stood up. Her legs were shaky and she struggled to keep her balance, it was like watching a baby carry its first steps. The girl was completely covered in ink. You couldn't even tell what she was wearing anymore.

 **"Do you want me to carry you?"** Bendy knew she hated that, but at her pace they'd never reach Boris in time.

To the demon's surprise, the girl nodded. Bendy had never been so careful as he lifted her up behind her knees and back. Grace wordlessly nestled her head under Bendy's as the two ventured down the hall.

 _ **Nothing like a freaky floorboard fallout to shut a girl up.**_ Bendy chuckled.

"Bendy?"

 ** _I spoke to soon._**

"Let's take the floorboards one at a time next time, okay?"

Bendy chuckled. **"That really knocked ya out, huh? Took all the fire out of you."**

The girl was quiet for a moment. "Thank you... ya know, for saving me. You didn't have to do that."

 **"On the contrary, angel."**

"What?"

Bendy tensed up. Drats- slip of the tongue.

 **"I-I... it's nothing."**

"No, what did you mean by that?"

 **"Don't worry about it. Just rest. We're almost there."**

Grace was about to object, but a voice froze Bendy in his tracks. It sounded like a woman humming a haunting lullaby.

"Is that...?" Grace whispered.

 **"Alice."** Bendy said. **"I need to put you down now, things are gonna get messy."**

Suddenly a loud electric zap was heard, as well as a dog's howl. Bendy sprinted down the hall with Grace at his heels until they approached a corner. Bendy carefully peered around the edge to see Alice Angel busy at a control panel. To her right, strapped to a table, was a smoking Boris. Bendy heard a small gasp below him, and he looked down to see Grace witnessing the situation with horror. Her knees buckled and her wide eyes stood out against the ink covering her. Careful not to be seen, Bendy pulled Grace out of view.

 **"See what I mean by 'crazy?'"** Bendy asked.

"What the hell is she doing to him?!" Grace whisper shouted. The fear in her eyes were replaced by anger. "Someone like that needs to be in an asylum!"

Just then the electric buzz turned off, and Boris's howls became weak whimpers.

"Are we here to rescue him?" Grace asked.

Bendy nodded, trying to calculate a plan. He was hoping to capture her and put an end to this madness once and for all, but Alice had proved herself to be tricky over the years. Where Bendy was fast Alice made up for in stealth.

Perhaps if he got her off guard...

Bendy turned to Grace, who was currently wringing the ink out of her hair.

 **"Angel?"**

"Will you stop calling me that?"

 **"Do ya still want to help?"**

The question seemed to catch her off guard. "U-Uh, I guess so..."

 **"Good. Here's the plan."**

OOO

"Give me back my mask!" Sammy yelled as he chased Henry around the room. The musician had worn that thing for so long he felt naked without it. The de-aged animator, however, was having none of that.

"Just look in the mirror, Sammy!"

"Not until you give me the-"

Henry grabbed Sammy's head and turned it to face the mirror. Sammy's words died in his mouth as he stared at his reflection. He had worn the mask for so long he forgot what his face looked like. As if he was in a trance, Sammy slowly walked towards the dirty mirror. In the reflection was a blond-haired man in his mid-twenties, not an ink monster in his 50s. Wide blue eyes stood out against the ink that covered his skin.

"Oh my lord..." Sammy breathed before he passed out. Henry had to catch him before carefully placing him on the ground. As soon as Sammy was safely on the ground, reality sunk in for Henry.

His guard was unconscious.

Part of Henry wanted to escape right then and there, but the other part knew that was a suicide mission. He had no idea where he was, and what about Boris? If Bendy returns with him and finds Henry gone, what will he do to the toon dog?

Wait, Bendy _was_ rescuing Boris, right? That was the reason why he wasn't here, right?

OOO

"Uh... hello?" A voice called from around the corner.

Alice Angel could have sworn she heard someone. Turning off her machine, she faced the direction the sound came from.

"Is someone here?" There it was again, the voice of what appeared to be a child.

"Come on out, little one..." Alice cooed. "I don't bite." Her disoriented voice echoed through the room. A very weak Boris whimpered in pain.

A standing ink blob timidly appeared around the corner. Considering the figure's shape Alice could see it was a girl. The girl's head was lowered in fear as she took little steps in the room.

"I'm lost..." The girl mumbled. "I-I... there was some ink thing chasing me and it trapped me in here. Can you help me?"

Alice chuckled. "It seems to me you met the _star_ of the show down here." The word "star" dripped with disgust. "But don't worry, you have a little angel to protect you."

 _You're not the only "little angel" down here._ Grace recalled the nickname Bendy had for her. It creeped her out a bit, that and his possessiveness over her.

 _Ugh, what is wrong with him? Is he that desperate for company?_

 _Whatever. Get the dog, find dad, get out._

"Come closer, little one, let me see you." Alice never passed an opportunity to get some extra ink, and this thing was dripping with it.

The ink creature cautiously stepped closer. As it did so Alice could see that it was holding something in its arms. A piece of cloth?

"What do you have there? A blanket?" Alice sneered.

The girl said nothing as she got closer, head bowed all the while. Once she was next Alice, she lifted her head to face the fallen angel. Instead of two glowing yellow eyes, Alice saw two chocolate human eyes.

 _Wait... this isn't a lost one..._

The girl let out a small gasp when she saw Alice's face. But unlike most ink creatures that have seen her, the child did not yelp in terror or mocked her appearance, but instead she let out a choked sob.

"Oh my gosh... what happened to you?" She girl whimpered.

Meanwhile, Bendy was listening from the wall on the other side.

 _ **Come on, kid! Throw the jacket!**_ The demon puffed. _**Now's your chance!**_

Alice huffed. "Why should it matter to you?"

The girl didn't answer, instead she whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Alice was taken aback by this. This girl had... pity for her? Alice scoffed at that thought. Compassion is what got people killed down here.

Bendy, meanwhile, had grown impatient. Before Alice could reply to the child's apology, A large ink portal appeared behind Alice, before she could scream, the demon tiger-leaped on her. Grace yelped in surprise as the tow of them tumbled to the ground.

 **"Get the dog!"** Bendy shouted.

Snapping out of her shock, Grace raced over to Boris.

Boris whimpered and struggled against the restraints, glancing at the girl with fear in his pie-cut eyes. "It's okay, buddy, I'm a friend!" Grace said as she unbuckled the straps.

"NO! THAT'S MY BORIS!" Alice screeched.

"Yeesh, what is wrong with her?" Grace mumbled. As soon as Boris was free, he collapsed onto Grace's head. "Hang in there big guy..." The two of them limped around the room. Grace struggled not to look at the fight before her.

"No..." Alice's moan made Grace's head snap in the angel's direction. Bendy's hands her around her neck, slowly squeezing the life from her.

 **"Meet your Maker, Alice..."** Bendy snickered.

"Bendy, wait." Grace said.

Bendy turned to her. **"What? Do you want her to live?!"**

"I- Well... she shouldn't end that way! She's suffered enough."

 **"Then I'll put her out of her misery."**

"No!" Alice screamed. "I've come too far for this. Leave me alone! Damn you, ink demon!"

"Bendy just leave her alone! We have what we need, I just want to leave." Grace pleaded.

Bendy stared at the girl, before facing the angel. The four of them were silent, as if time had stopped. Finally Bendy tossed Alice aside as if she was a ragged doll.

 **"Do not cross paths with me again, bitch. Or I'll drag ya to hell."** Bendy snarled before stomping away. Grace looked at Alice, who was shivering as she coughed up ink.

"I'm sorry..." Grace whispered again.

Alice glared at her through her inky hair. "Just... go..." She hissed.

Grace didn't need to be told that twice. But as she left the room she could feel her heartstrings being plucked.

She may not be like Alice, but she understood what it meant to be alone.

 **Authoress' note: Man, I'm really starting to like writing Grace. And yes, Grace is a lonely person, as Bendy will later discover.**

 **You know, I can't help put wonder if TheMeatly looks at all the fanart and comics ans fanfics where his characters are shipped and wonders what is wrong with us fangirls. In his Q and A video, one of the questions was "Are Alice and Bendy dating?" And that puppet gave an expression of "WTF?!"**

 **Anyway, Follow Favorite, and Review, cause in the next chapter the whole inky gangs comin' together for an awkward family reunion! (Yaaaaay!)**


	8. Chit-Chat, and then attack!

**Authoress' note: UUUUUGGGGHHH! My head had a brain fart like you wouldn't believe! It was soooo hard to write this chapter! Anyway, I finally got it done.**

 **And since I'm here, I want to give an apology.**

 **After chapter one was posted, I was brainstorming ideas for the rest of the story when a question popped into my head: What relationship would Grace and Bendy have? Around the same time I was reading this fancomic that was a crossover of a lot of my favorite fandoms like BATIM and Mickey Mouse. Now this being a comic made by a fangirl, of course there are going to be romantic subplots. Some of the ships were a bit... strange... but were played out really well. Although one person commented on how he/she thought that these ships SUCKED for some reason and the authoress gave a long reply of that this person was being narrow-minded and stuff like that. I was a bit surprised and curious by this retort. Now one thing you need to know about me is when someone says that I or someone else is narrow-minded, I take a moment to put myself in the persons shoes and see thing from his/her perspective. Ya know, to see if there was something I was missing or something that person was missing. Anyway, as soon as I read that reply I immediately thought "What goes on in the brain of a ship writer?" Then the idea popped up of maybe I should try a ship myself, and considering how I was planning to have Grace and Bendy bond anyway I decided to use these two as my guinea pigs. So this story is 80% "I'm doing an experiment on my brain" and 20% "I have not seen many good Bendy ships so I'm putting matters in my own hands." This is also 10% "WTF am I doing?!" Do the math yourself.**

 **Anyway, the reason I'm apologizing is because I think I've scammed you guys. I have no indication that Bendy was going to crush on Grace in the summary intro, so now people are coming in hoping for a good Henry/Bendy story and are being utterly disappointed. I tried to make some slight changes to the intro so people would be informed of Bendy's... uh... affections. But for some reason I can't, so now I feel like I'm leading people intro a tiger trap. Or maybe I'm overanalyzing this way too much. I donno. I know a lot of you are really liking the bonding time between these too (and I like it too) I just wish I could put a warning label or something.**

 **But if you are still here and are anticipating some Henry and Bendy moment, well look on the horizon! Is that an upcoming chapter? Yes it is, fellow Bendy fan! Don't worry, now that Henry's all fixed up (somehow...) we'll be able to get to the action, the mystery, and the horror as Bendy, Henry, Grace, and everyone else uncover the secrets of Joey Drew Studios. What twists and turns are you on the edge of your seat for? Who can be trusted? What other heroes will be introduced? Can Bendy be trusted? Will Henry protect his daughter? Will Henry need to? Will Boris ever talk? Is Joey really a villain (I think the audiotapes can answer that)? Will Sammy find a way to make swing cool again?! Stay tuned, and here's the results of several days to struggling to get a chapter done!**

 **Oh, and just for fun I want to put in a little test to see who actually reads the bold print. Tell me in the reviews who your favorite Bendy character is. (Grace does not count, must be canon)**

 **And oh look, reviews. Lets dive into them, shall we?**

 **Twins 'n Fandoms: I updated, your welcome (does a dramatic bow and falls on my face) ow...**

 **Dancing-Ink-Demon: Yeah, poor Alice. Although this may not by the last time we see here ;) But in all honesty I really do have a soft spot for Susie Alice. Allison why did you have to kill her?!**

 **Prompts and Drabbles: I'm sorry, "Grendy?" That... T-That is too good...(stumbles away from my computer snickering) Oh gosh... I-I need a minute... (walks out of the room. The sound of hysterical laughter is heard from behind the door). Oh my gosh that made my day! I know I'm being very cautious on this whole GracexBendy ordeal, but there are _plenty_ of moments on the way, some romantic, some just bonding, some actually teach important lessons on _how to not be a creep!_ (Which Bendy may or may not take seriously, we'll see) **

**AngelPines: First of all, _oh my gosh AngelPines in the hooouse!_ (Fellow Gravity Falls fan here) Second, it's funny that you mention the paragraph mistake, because I had noticed it while I was editing and I fixed it, but my computer didn't save it for some reason... so now I'm stuck with it. When I noticed that I thought "Eh, lets see if anyone notices." So good find! **

**Pink Fox Productions: Wait. You haven't shipped characters either?! (I'm not alone in this world...) :)**

 **And finally, I just now noticed that Chapters 6 and 7 have more views that 4 and 5. Are you guys skipping to the ship parts? :3 You adorable little Bendy lovers!**

 **Anyway, enough chit-chat, on with the horrors! And TheMeatly owns our little devil darling.**

Grace, Bendy, and Boris walked out of the angel's lair in silence. Boris was still shaking, so Grace let him lean on her. When the three of them reached the inky pit, Grace whined, "Oh right, this Grody hell-hole."

Boris eyed one of the Boris corpses and let out a whimper. Seeing what Boris was looking at, Grace slowly walked up and grabbed the dog's hand.

"It's okay..." She cooed. "She's not gonna hurt you no more. You're coming with us."

Boris squeezed her hand. Grace could feel how shaky he was as he eyed Bendy sheepishly.

Looking between the dog and the demon, Grace asked, "Do... you guys know each other?"

 **"I know** ** _what_** **he is, but I don't care who he is."**

"Then... why did we rescue him? I mean, it's the right thing to do, but you don't seem like the kind of guy who would do that simply because it's good."

Bendy put his hands on his hips and leaned over the girl, ink dripping over her stained face. **"Ya don't think I'm a hero, angel?"** He joked.

"Nope." She stated. Turning to the ink pool, she added, "Well... maybe a little. You did save me."

Bendy was touched by that, which surprised him, considering that he was an ink demon.

"Uh... anyway..." Grace let go of Boris's hand and held up her own in a gesture of greeting. "I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Grace Brookes. And you're Boris, right?"

Boris's eyes widened at the name "Brookes." Grabbing her hand, he shook it wildly as his tail wagged.

"Whoa! You're friendly, aren't you?"

 **"He must recognize your last name."** Bendy noted.

"Why?"

 **"He was with your father earlier."**

"My dad?! Boris, you know Henry Brookes?"

Boris nodded again, his nose flapping in a comical way.

The girls eyes lit up, "That's great! Where is he?!"

The dog grew sad. He made motions with his hand that indicated that something or someone had free-fell before crashing.

"Uh...?" Grace didn't understand.

Bendy sighed. **"The elevator crashed on them."**

Grace gasped. Her voice became high-pitched as she screamed, "What?! Is he okay?"

 **"He'll live. In fact, that's who we're seeing next."**

"Wait wait wait... you knew where my dad was the whole time?"

 **"Yes..."**

"And you said _nothing_?!"

Bendy looked at the girl, who had her hands on her hips as she tried to make herself as tall as possible. Boris too wore a frown.

 **"I didn't want you to pester me with your questions."**

"But it would've been nice to know that he was alive and well!"

Bendy chuckled nervously. **"Alive, yes. Well, not so much."**

"What happened?" Grace had a panicked look in her eyes.

 **"He's got a couple bumps and bruises."** Bendy shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. **"But he's not dying on my watch."**

"How come? What's he to you?"

 **"I need him to undo a curse."**

"Him? Undo a curse?"

 **"Yes. For three decades I've been imprisoned in this studio, thanks to that damned Joey Drew."**

"Yeah, I guess a giant ink demon kinda stands out."

 **"It's not that I would stand out, it's that I can't physically leave the studio."**

Grace frowned. "Wait, what? Are the doors too small? I thought you could shrink."

 **"No, it's... augh..."** Bendy turned the girl to face him. **"Listen, toots."** Bendy pronounced each word carefully, **"There is a curse on the studio. Anyone tainted with the ink is physically trapped by some weird supernatural barrier. Trust me I know. I've spent the years studying this, trying to find a way out, and I learned that their are many curses that can by undone by a specific ritual and the blood of a relative. Henry and I did the ritual, but something went wrong-"**

"My dad did a WHAT?!"

 **"A ritual, you know what that is, right?"**

"Yes, and I also know that that's crazy occult stuff! Was black magic involved?"

 **"Yes, now pay attention. Something went wrong with wrong with the ritual, and honestly I don't know what happened! The barrier may be broken, I donno. All I know is that it changed me and a disciple of mine."**

"Your... disciple?" Grace gave him a strange look.

 **"You don't have disciples where you're from, angel?"**

Grace chuckled awkwardly. "Uh... no. The only time I hear someone mention 'disciples' is in a church."

 **"Well, this place ain't no church. I'll explain later, right now we gotta get back to them before Sammy tries to sacrifice him again."**

"What?!"

 **"Never mind, lets just get across this inky craphole."**

Boris didn't mind walking across the planks, Grace on the other hand couldn't step foot on them after the fallout incident, so Bendy had to carry her across again. Not that he minded.

"Am I choking you?" Grace asked as she gripped the demon's neck.

 **"I don't breath air."** Bendy said.

"Then how do you talk? And how come Alice can choke but you can't?"

Bendy growled lowly. **"Don't ask tough questions."**

"You seem to dodge a lot of them."

 **"I'm not used to people asking them."**

"That lonely, huh?"

Bendy felt something stir in his chest, it hurt. **"Yes."** He said quietly.

Grace was quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

 **"For what?"**

"Loneliness stinks."

 **"You a loner too?"** He asked.

Grace nodded. "My dad says I'm something called an introvert, which means it's harder for me to be around people because socializing drains me. Plus, most kids in my generation suck."

 **"Do they?"** Bendy asked. He was interested in getting to know his angel.

Grace shrugged. "They... have issues."

 **"You got a family?"**

"You already know my dad, but I also have a mom and sister. My sister's getting married soon."

 **"Is he a nice guy?"**

"Nicer than the guy I had." Grace spat out, before regretting it.

 **"O-O-Oh... so you had a man too?"** Bendy teased as he leaned his face towards hers.

Grace blushed hard under the ink. "I-I, well... I used to. None of your business."

 **"What happened?"**

"None of your business." Grace repeated, it came out more as a whine this time.

 **"Aw, come on, ya don't trust me?"**

"First of all: no, I don't. You are the most unpredictable and impossible thing I've ever met. Second: You don't need to know about my love life."

The two of them heard a snicker, and they turned to see Boris covering his mouth to muffle his laughs. He, apparently, found this very entertaining. Bendy gave a warning growl while Grace sighed.

"He was an ass. That's all you need to know." Grace mumbled in defeat. Their was a heavy layer of remorse in her tone.

Much to Grace's surprise, Bendy tightened his arms around her in an inky embrace. Strange, she wasn't expecting him to care. What was even stranger was the fact that he started rubbing her back in a comforting manner. Looking over Bendy's shoulder, she saw Boris cock his head in confusion.

 _Okay... this is weird..._

For a demonic cartoon he did seem to have a heart. For her at least. Grace didn't know whether to be flattered or creeped out by this.

 _Maybe he's just desperate for company. But he's got his crazy disciple dude._

"Um..." Grace said, attempting to break the awkward moment.

Bendy seemed to snap out of it and he nearly dropped her. **"I-I-"**

"Let's just get to shore." Grace pointed to the edge.

Once the three of them were on shore Grace wrung the ink from her skirt while Bendy approached Boris. **"Ya don't snitch about that conversation she and I had, ya hear?"**

Boris pointed to his mouth, reminding Bendy that he could not talk.

 **"Good."**

"Can we get going?" Grace cut in. "I don't want to stick around."

The trio descended down the hallway and out the metal door Bendy had to break through... only to face an army of Butcher gang members.

"Oh crap!" Grace screamed.

Bendy snarled in frustration. **"I told ya your hollerin' would bring more of them!"**

OOO

Henry Brookes, armed with a plunger he found in the bathroom, trekked down the long hallway. He wasn't going to travel far, just get a hold of his surroundings before returning to his prison/guest room. He didn't trust Bendy and Sammy one bit. So it would be a good idea for him to plan an escape rout if necessary.

 _I wonder what level I'm on._ Henry remembered seeing an "S" when he woke up after the crash, perhaps that's were he was? At one point Henry passed by an elevator shaft that looked like the one he used earlier, and sure enough when he looked through the bars he could make out the outlines of a broken elevator several floors down.

"Huh, so I guess I'm somewhere between level 14 and-"

 _"Oh crap!"_

The sound of a girl screaming echoed above him, followed by _**"I told ya your hollerin' would bring more of them!"**_

The second voice was obviously Bendy, but who was the first? She sounded familiar...

 _Wait, Grace?!_

That made no sense. What was Grace doing here? She was at home with Linda and Charity, wasn't she? Were the ink fumes driving him insane? No, that can't be it.

 _ **"Get behind me, ya two!"**_ Bendy yelled.

Henry stared up the shaft, trying to make sense of what he was hearing, when a strong arm pulled him back.

"What are you doing?!" Sammy yelled. While he was not wearing his mask, he had it tucked under his arm. "Do you know what Lord Bendy will do to me if you es-"

"Where are the stairs?!" It came out more as an order than a question.

"I-I wh-"

"Where. Are. The. Stairs?!" Henry hissed through his teeth.

"Why should I tell-"

A feminine scream came from above.

" _That's_ why!" Henry shouted. "That's my daughter!"

Sammy pointed down one of the many hallways in the area. Henry was gone in an instant.

 **Authoress' note: HENRY I KNOW YOU SURVIVED AN ELEVATOR CRASH BUT YOU'VE BEEN OUT OF THE PICTURE LONG ENOUGH! GET GOING! WE GOT A FANFIC TO RUN!**

 **Remember to review and stuff!**


	9. Butcher Gang Mayhem

**Authoress' note: I think i killed someone with my last intro, so this one's going to be short:**

 **...**

 **Okay that was the intro, now for the reviews!**

 **Pink Fox Productions: Don't worry, mi amigo, Henry's back in action. It's gonna be fun seeing him be a protective father.**

 **Shadow the strange weasel: Funny thing is, I tried that, but it didn't work for some reason. Thanks for the advice though.**

 **BendyInkDemon: Glad you love it! I'm having fun!**

 **Twins 'n Fandoms: I'm glad you like the ship, I personally have mixed feeling on this whole thing but I have some awesome ideas on the way. So stay tuned!**

 **Darkgenius3: Apparently you are the only one who reads the bold print**

 **LouiseTheLastWriter: Yeah, when I read the "Grendy" comment I died on the spot. Kinda reminds me of "Grucy." (Despicable Me fan, anyone?)**

 **anywho, I own nothing blah blah blah now onto the horrors!**

Henry Brookes raced up the stairs full speed with Sammy stumbled behind him. He had already gone up 5 levels, yet he did not feel the least bit tired. Sammy, on the other hand, was panting like a dying dog.

"Slow down!" Sammy wheezed.

Henry stopped in front of a door labeled "Level 9." He could here his daughters screams and Bendy's snarls from behind.

"Grace!" Henry shouted as he messed with the door handle. Locked. Dammit.

Henry banged his shoulder against the door. "Grace, Grace can you here me?!" From the exchanges he heard several floors down, it didn't seem like Bendy was targeting his daughter, but he was a psychopathic Ink Demon, Henry wasn't taking any chances.

"Henry!" Sammy called.

"Help me get this door down!" Henry shouted as he rammed it again.

Sammy raced up to the door, but instead of banging into it, he shoved Henry aside and took out a ring of keys from his pocket.

"Where'd you get those?!" Henry snapped. That knowledge could've helped him a long time ago.

"I've always had them." Sammy retorted as he opened the door. Henry wasted no time as he marathoned into the familiar room of level nine.

OOO

"Last I checked there were only _three_ butcher gang members!" Grace yelled.

She, as well as Boris, were fighting off the butcher gang clones with stray pieces of floorboard while Bendy was using his ink magic. When the butchers were solo they normally avoided the demon, but in packs of 10 or more they posed a threat to anyone down there. Bendy was having little problem fending them off, but they weren't going for him. They were going for the wolf and the angel.

"Eek! You have a mouth on your head!" Grace screamed. She whacked it with her board, but it only caught it with it's mouth and ripped it out of her grasp.

"Bendy!" Grace screamed.

Bendy raced over and grabbed Grace by the back of her shirt, lifting her up in the air, while using his ink to suffocate the clone. Grace gagged at the sound of Striker choking and puking ink.

 **"Ya okay?"** Bendy asked.

Grace shook her head. "I'm gonna be sick."

 _"Grace!"_ The two of them looked up to see a crazed, ink-covered Henry charging towards them with a plunger. Bendy thought he was going to attack him, but instead the animator chucked the toilet device at a Piper that was creeping behind the ink demon.

"Daddy!" Grace squealed as she reached for her father.

 **"Henry, how are you not-"**

"Put my daughter down now!" Henry yelled as he retrieved his weapon.

 **"Why? I'm trying to protect-"**

"Dad! Butcher freak!" Grace pointed behind Henry. Henry spun around and whacked the Striker in the head, causing ink to stain everywhere.

"Oh god, I'm gonna sick up-" Grace moaned.

Suddenly Bendy howled in pain as a Striker hit his leg, causing him to drop Grace. Grace thudded onto the clone.

The first thing Grace saw when she hit the floor was the tiny wrench that the clone held, so the next thing she knew she was wrestling the cartoon for the weapon. Henry stepped in before Bendy could and pounded him with his plunger until he melted away. As soon as she was free she jumped into her fathers arms.

"Daddy! You're alive!" She sobbed.

Henry patted his daughters back as he said. "Great to see you to but now's not the time, I'm getting you outta here!" Grabbing his girl's hand the Brookes attempted to reach the door, but there were too many butcher clones. Fortunately Sammy came in from behind the butcher-freaks and started beating them with his mask. After ten minutes of fighting, the last clone was vanquished.

Now that the enemy was out of the way, Grace and Henry were able to have a proper reunion. Henry bear-hugged his daughter and spun her around as the two of them cried with relief.

"Baby girl!" Henry cheered. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!"

Grace laughed-sobbed. "I was so worried, daddy!"

 **"Yeah yeah yeah, happy family reunion, that's great."** Bendy interrupted. **"Now that we're back together, quick question: Henry how are you _walking_?!" **

Grace shot Bendy a dirty look while Henry huffed. "I wish I knew, but apparently your weird ritual thing healed all my injuries, and probably reversed my age too."

Bendy cocked his head. "What? I think you were fakin' it this whole time."

"If I was faking it I would've tried to escape a long time ago. I survived an _elevator crash_ Bendy!"

"Uh..." Grace cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Can we not focus on that and instead someone tell me who dad's friend is over there." She said as she pointed to Sammy.

"Sure, but can you first tell me _what you are doing here_?"

Grace sideglanced. "Uh... I came here looking for you..."

"Is your mother and sister here too?" Henry had the tone parents used when their kids were in trouble.

Grace's head drooped in shame. "Um, no..."

"You came by yourself?!"

"Yes..."

"Do they know you're here?"

"...No."

Henry groaned. "What were you thinking?! Your mother's worried sick no doubt! H-How did you even get this far?"

Grace pointed to Bendy.

Henry's eyes widened as he turned to the ink demon. Bendy shrugged. **"I rescued her from a bunch of Searchers. Ya welcome."**

Grace shot up her head and glared at Bendy. "That's a total lie! Those things weren't bothering me, you jumpscared me like in a horror film!"

Henry shot daggers at the demon. _"Is this true?!"_

Bendy scoffed. **"Hey, you should be grateful I kept her around before that crazed angel got her."**

Boris whimpered. That was when Henry noticed him for the first time. "Boris!" The animator hugged his cartoon friend. "You're okay!"

 **"Yeah, and I saved the wolf. Again, ya welcome."** Bendy turned to Sammy. **"Now care to explain why ya couldn't keep track of one handicapped fella?!"**

Sammy jumped back in alarm. "I-I- My Lord-"

 **"Out with it! You should be grateful Henry didn't escape the studio, or I'd smash ya on the spot!"**

"H-He... I don't know what happened-"

 _ **"You never seem to know what's happenin'! I can't trust ya with the ritual, I can't trust ya with Henry, why I should just end ya right here and now-"**_

"BENDY!"

The boys turned their heads to see Grace glaring at Bendy. Her hands were on her hips and her back was strait with her chest was puffed out. "Quit holdin' a heater* to the poor fella! Can't you see he's dramatized as it is?! You're. Not. Smashing. _Anyone_. Ya hear?!"

All the men were speechless. Henry tightened his grip on the plunger, prepared to defend Grace if things got ugly. One thing Bendy had proved to him down here is that he didn't take orders from anyone.

But then to Henry's surprise, Bendy actually relaxed. He released what sounded like a gurgled sigh before turning to Sammy. **"Sammy..."** He said, forcing down his anger, **"What. Happened?"**

Sammy took several deep breaths to calm his renewed nerves.

"Something happened in the ritual that not only affected you and I, but Henry as well. I m-may had said part of a healing spell, because Henry is fully recovered. He even says that his old aches are healed."

"I'm not that old." Henry muttered.

Bendy stared at his servant as the facts sunk in. So he was (partially) human, Sammy was human, and Henry was healed. The spell seemed to be doing everything except what it was meant to do.

Well, okay it sort of worked, but only for Sammy.

"So... You're Sammy?" Grace asked, trying to break the tension.

Sammy nodded meekly. "And you must be Henry's daughter, uh... Grace, was it?"

Grace nodded. "You're Bendy's disciple, I take it?"

Bendy grunted. **"A useless one, but yes."**

"Hey." Grace retorted. "Be nice, nobody's perfect."

The five of them stood awkwardly for a minute or so when Henry piped up, "So I did the ritual, you got Boris, now can we go on to freeing the studio?"

"Freeing the studio? You mean from the curse?" Grace asked.

"You know about that?"

"Bendy filled me in."

Henry nodded. "But the ritual didn't work. Are we gonna have to do it again or...?"

 **"I doubt it would work a second time. But you said the outside world has information on these things, correct?"**

Henry sighed, remembering that he promised Bendy that he would get him out of the studio so they could find a cure. "Are you implying that you come with us?"

Grace's heart dropped. "Whoa whoa whoa wait. Bendy's coming with us?!"

Bendy frowned. Why was she saying that like it was a bad thing?

"i-I'm not saying that it's official, but he knows more about this stuff better than I do-"

"Yeah, and this is _occult_ stuff we're talking about! Black Magic, demon rituals, Satanic... things... just a whole lot of 'this is a bad idea.' I donno about you, but I don't wanna get dragged to hell."

Boris quivered at that thought.

Henry sighed. "Yes, this is a bad idea. But maybe using black magic isn't the answer, that's why it didn't work last time. Perhaps there's another cure out there."

 **"Like what?"**

"I donno, uh..."

"An exorcist?" Grace huffed.

 **"A what?"** What's an exorcist?

"That... might work. Let's cross that road when we get to it. For now, let's just get outta here." Henry mimicked Wally from the recordings.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Boris' ears picked up on that last part.

OOO

Allison Pendle paced in the meeting room in one of the lower levels. Even though she was in one of the safest places in the studio, she still carried her sword on her belt. Also in the room with her were Thomas Conner and Jack Fain. Tomas resembled Boris with a mechanical arm while Jack was a swollen searcher with a hard hat (Jack said it gave him personality).

"He'll come, Allison." Tomas grumbled. He could still talk, but it was very difficult to do so.

Allison sighed. "It's been too long, we should've sent someone with him."

"Wally's the man for the job, las. He brings light to the situation and can fix almost anything, if anyone can find Henry, it's him." Jack gurgled. He had met Henry and had some fun with him, before Henry smashed him with a crate.

"Last Wally checked in he was pretty deep in Bendy's territory, that makes me anxious." Ally mumbled. "Thomas, can you try contacting him again?"

Thomas closed his eyes and struggled to speak through the ink. _"Wally, this is Thomas, come in Wally."_

It was quiet for a moment, before a faint voice replied. _"No need to go military mode, Tom. I'm here."_

 _"Wally? You sound weak, you alright?"_

 _I... I dunno honestly. I'm still walking, so that's a plus."_

 _"Do you have Henry?"_

 _"Uh... yes and no."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I found Henry, then I lost him, then Susie got me, and then... Bendy-"_

 _"Bendy?! What did he do? Did you get away?"_

 _"Lighten up, pal! I got away from Susie, but that's cause Bendy and this kid rescued me! Apparently he was sent by Henry, and there's talk about a ritual..._

 _"Ritual?"_

 _"I dunno all the details, but it looks like Bendy and Henry are workin' together to undo the curse... and Sammy's here too."_

 _"I wasn't aware Bendy wanted to break the curse."_

 _"Me neither, but apparently he hates it here as much as we do. Anyways, so he and Henry are gonna leave and see if they can find a cure. Sammy's coming to, as well a the kid."_

 _"Wait, their leaving?! And who's the kid? Are you coming too?"_

 _"One at a time, Tom! It looks like I'm comin' too, since Henry thinks me as a pal. Yes, they leavin', and I think the kid's Henry's daughter."_

Thomas anxiously drummed his paws on the table. _"Does Bendy suspect anything?"_

 _"I don't think so, but I haven't been able to explain things to Henry. We were on our way to ya guys when we ran into Susie and... oh... about that..."_

 _"What happened?"_

 _"Are ya'll aware that she's been dissecting people?"_

 **Authoress' note: Quick thing: The other day I got my hair cut and highlighted a darker color. Then the other day I looked in the mirror and I was like "Holy Crap I look like Grace!" :O**

 **Bendy stay away from me, I'm not into ink demons.**

 **Oh, and review and stuff.**


	10. New beginnings

**Authoress' notes: Stay tuned at the end for an important announcement!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Pink Fox Productions: Yup! I love family reunions!**

 **LouiseTheLastWriter: Somebody reeeeally ships Grendy (I guess that's the official name now XD).**

 **Guest: Yeah, those butcher freaks creep me out!**

 **Anywho, on to the horrors! I own nothing, and sorry that this chapter's so short, school caught up with me.**

The ink demon, the wolf, the animator, the cultist, and the angel silently descended back to Bendy's sanctuary. When they all got there Sammy quietly closed the door while Bendy began searching through a cluttered desk.

"This place is clean." Grace muttered sarcastically while looking for a dry place to sit. There was only one chair, and it looked decayed with ink. Then again, so did everything else in this studio.

"When are we leaving?" Henry asked.

 **"As soon as I can find Joey's book."** Was Bendy's reply.

"Why?"

 **"It has the spells in there, it might be useful later."**

Henry huffed. "Well, just so you know we aren't going to be doing any rituals at my house."

"Yeah, mom would freak." Grace added.

"Mom's going to freak out anyway when we get home." Henry gave Grace "the look." "Where does your mother think you are?"

Grace shifted her weight. "Uh... at school?"

"And how long have you been gone?"

"... A couple hours?"

Henry groaned. "Grace, I love you, but sometimes I think your mother is right that you're too much like me."

Grace chuckled nervously. "Well-"

"Why did you come here?!" Henry scolded. "Your mother is without a doubt pulling her hair with worry, this isn't a place for a young lady! I know you want to help, but all you've done is give Linda two people to worry about!"

Grace was visibly hurt by this. He lowered her head in shame as she blinked back her tears. "I-I'm sorry, dad."

Henry sighed. "I know, I know... Grace, I know that you just want to help, I love that you want to help people, but delibertly putting yourself in danger isn't going to help anyone."

Grace nodded.

Softer this time, Henry again asked, "Why did you come here?"

Grace was silent for a moment. She jut stood there, her thoughts storming inside her. This was a bad habit of hers, burying her emotions until she burst.

"Grace? Please..."

"..."

"Grace, I know that look. Keeping it in isn't going to help-"

"PEOPLE WERE SAYING THAT YOU LEFT US!" Grace screamed, startling everyone. "Everyone in town was saying that you left town because you didn't care!"

That was when Grace started crying. Sammy was at a lose of what to do, as was Bendy. Henry seemed paralyzed for a moment before gently embracing his daughter.

"I'm sorry... I really am..." Grace whimpered. Bendy wanted to hug her, but he doubted Henry would take that well.

"Sh... it's okay, it's okay..." Having his daughter face him, he said, "Mark my words, Grace. I will never, _ever_ , leave you and your mom and sister. You three are my treasures and I will always be with you all until I'm buried."

Grace nodded, giving a weak smile. "I know... I just..."

Grace didn't need to finish. "I understand." Henry said.

Bendy watched the moment carefully. Grace was a tender creature, but a caring one too. In the past, Bendy would have thought of that as pathetic, but now...

 _ **Seriously, what is wrong with me?!**_

 **"Sammy."** Bendy whispered.

"Yes, My Lord?"

 **"Remind me to ask you about the ritual, I think it did something to my brain."** Bendy stared at Grace while he spoke.

"What do you mean? Is it good or bad?"

 **"I don't know, just remind me, okay? I want to know if there are anymore weird side effects."**

Sammy was puzzled by his lord's remarks, but even more so by the way he looked at Grace. Why would Bendy be concerned about-

Oh.

Sammy actually had to hold back a snort when the realization hit him. Of all things to psychologically happen to Lord Bendy, this was not what he expected. Yup, ol' Sammy really screwed up this time.

 _I just hope it doesn't end bad for Miss Brookes._

Shortly after Bendy found the book, the five of them trekked to the back entrance of the studio, which was the same one Grace used to enter it. As soon as they got to the door, Bendy, Boris, and Sammy stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Grace asked.

"The curse keeps us contained in the studio. I don't know if it's broken or not." Sammy mumbled.

"Okay, what if it is?"

"Then were all trapped."

Grace and Henry's eyes widened with alarm. "All of us?" Henry asked.

Sammy nodded. "You two have been tainted by the ink. But then again the ritaul may have been able to fix that problem-"

Suddenly Boris ran strait for the door, pushed it open, and ran outside.

"Oh, well, I guess that answers that question." Said Sammy.

 **Authoress' note: Yo guys, Joanfenny here! Sorry for the wait, lot's been happening in life. School suuuuucks, ya know? Anywho, this is the big anouncement:**

 **This is the end of the fanfic-**

 **(Suddenly a white-gloved hand grabs my ancle and pulls me up upside down)**

 **Bendy: WHATDYA MEAN THIS IS THE END OF THE FANFIC?!**

 **Me: W-Whoa Whoa Bendy, let me explain-**

 **Bendy: No, I'll explain somethin' to ya, ya dumb dora! Do ya know how hard it is to find a fanfic for my fandom that sticks to the end-**

 **Me: Now Bendy, d-don't be mad-**

 **Bendy: DON'T BE MAD?! O-O-OH, I'M NOT MAD, I'M JUST GONNA TEAR YA APART FOR ENDING THIS STORY BEFORE I COULD HAVE SOME QUALITY TIME WITH MY ANGEL-**

 **Grace: (Enters the room) Bendy?**

 **Bendy: O-oh, uh- hi angel, w-we were just talking...**

 **Grace: Why are you holding the Authoress upside down?**

 **Bendy: ... No reason.**

 **Grace: Bendy, I'm not one of those dumb blonds you see in typical horror movies. Put Joanfenny down _now_. **

**Me: (snicker) we both know you'll do as she says.**

 **Bendy: (sigh) fine...**

 **(Puts me down)**

 **Me: Oh man, blood's rushing out of my head. Alright, so as I was saying, this fanfic ends here, but that doesn't mean the story will end! Oh no, we're just getting started! Despite what I've said in the past, I am having fun with this Grendy ship-**

 **Grace: huh?**

 **Me: U-Uh... nothing to concern yourself with Grace! As I was saying, this story's still gonna pop up here, but as a different title! I love the story I'm working on here, but in my opinion it looks kinda rushed. So I'm gonna polish it up a bit. Since school takes up most of my time, I won't be able to post as often, but my goal is one chapter a month.**

 **But I want to give a big thanks to all you shippers that stuck around! Especially PinkFoxProducations, LouiseTheLastWriter, Twins 'n Fandoms, and Dancing-Ink-Demon. You reviews really made my day, and I hope the reboot meets your expectations!**

 **So until next time, remember to follow, favorite, and review- wait, where's Bendy and Grace?**

 **Grace (from a distance) Bendy stop caring me around!**

 **Bendy: Nope!**


	11. Grace's Note

**Grace's Note: Uh, hi guys, Joanfenny (the Authoress) is currently working on the updated version of this story, so she asked me to leave a quick note for you guys.**

 **Bendy: And I'm here too! The cute version not the inky one, cause that scares Angel.**

 **Grace: Yes, Bendy's here too. He won't leave me alone.**

 **Bendy: (Smiles maliciously)**

 **Grace: So, um... still trying to figure out how this computer thing works since I'm from 1958, doesn't look much different than a typewriter... okay, I think I got it.**

 **Bendy: Hey what's that?**

 **Grace: Huh?**

 **Bendy (points to the top right corner of the screen)**

 **Grace: "Reviews," oh so people can comment on this stuff, neato. Wow, she' got over 40 of them.**

 **Bendy: Let's read them!**

 **Grace: Hang on, I still need to make the announcement-**

 **Bendy: (clicks on the blue "reviews")**

 _ **Over 40 reviews later...**_

 **Grace: Uh... what's "Grendy?"**

 **Bendy: Beats me, says something about a ship, last I checked we were still on land. Does your dad own a lake and a boat or something...?**

 **Grace: Uh, no. These "ships" must be a 21st century thing.**

 **Bendy: Huh. Well these reviews look pretty chill. People seem to like the story. Too bad it ended so soon ( I still want to squeeze the life out of Joanfenny for doing that-)**

 **Grace: Bendy...**

 **Bendy: I'm calm I'm calm!**

 **Grace: Thank you (sighs) you are so unpredictable at times!**

 **Bendy: That's what makes me interesting, Angel!**

 **Grace: Yeah yeah. Anyway, I want to make a quick announcement for all of those out there who enjoyed the story: It's not over yet! This story's currently being updated under the title "What was Promised." (Which is currently on this website) so if you guys want to see this story 'til the end then hop on over there (seriously, it's only a few clicks away). The plot will generally be the same with a few changes and updated quality. The Authoress' goal is to publish once a month at least (she is not gonna pull of what she did last year of shamefully neglecting this page).**

 **Joanfenny: (peeks her head in) I just published the Prologue for "What was Promised," you guys done with the announcement yet?**

 **Grace: Just about. Hey, uh, what's "Grendy?"**

 **Joanfenny: (turns red) Uh... why do you ask-**

 **Bendy: We read the reviews.**

 **Joanfenny: Oh... um... Grendy... is a... it's a ship name.**

 **Grace: Oh, okay.**

 **Joanfenny: You're not upset?**

 **Grace: Nah, it's cool. Thank's for getting my dad a boat.**

 **Joanfenny: A-A boat...?**

 **Grace: That is what this is, right? You're getting my dad a lake boat named "Grendy?"**

 **Joanfenny: (looks at Grace, then at Bendy, then at Grace) Uh... sure. Let's go with that.**

 **Grace: Cool! I want to see it! (Grace runs out)**

 **Bendy: I thought you weren't gonna make Grace a dumb dora.**

 **Joanfenny: She just doesn't understand 21st century slang. Trust me, she's smarter than this.**

 **Bendy: Well, you're gonna have to tell her eventually-**

 **Jaonfenny: I know I know!**

 **(Silence)**

 **Bendy: (grins) So... when _is_ this "ship" gonna set sail-**

 **Joanfenny: I'M WORKING ON IT STOP ASKING!**

 **Bendy: Sheesh, you fangirls are touchy. Speaking of which, all you fans out there remember to leave a favorite, follow, and a review and go on and check out the new story while you're at it for those of you who want the "Grendy" ship to take off. (Looking at you, LouiseTheLastWriter and Twins 'n Fandoms)**

 **Henry: (from a distance) Joanfenny, why does Grace keep asking my about a ship?**

 **Joanfenny: (Groans...)**


End file.
